Framed
by DarkFox93
Summary: The events between Operation: Wet tiger and the end of Sly 2 from Carmelita's point of view. Chapter 17 is up now.
1. You've  been framed

**Framed**

**Disclaimer:** I own the sly cooper franchise but I own the OCs I created in this story

**Summary:** The events between Operation: Wet tiger and the end of Sly 2 from Carmelita's point of view.

(Carmelita's POV)

I can't believe that the Contessa is allowing Neyla to go through with her plan to catch the Cooper Gang and Rajan. I mean having the Cooper Gang attack Rajan then turn on them afterwards is genius, but it still doesn't seem right. Double crossing someone no matter what side of the law they're on is just wrong in my book and I have a feeling that Neyla hasn't told me everything that this plan of hers involves except for that she doesn't want my help.

Good luck with that.

I've chased Cooper and his gang half way round the world and back for most of my career. What makes her think that she could catch him when I haven't? Well not yet anyways. I even bet her one weeks pay that this little plan of hers won't work.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP _

"That was Neyla, looks like the plan's underway. Lets go." said the Contessa.

"Tsk, this oughta be good." I said sarcastically as I followed the Contessa.

As we neared the ruins a sense of uneasiness grew inside me. I thought it was about the possibility of Sly being captured, but as we got close I feared it was something worse.

"There they are Contessa just as I promised, The Cooper Gang and Rajan all incapacitated." said Neyla

"Excellent police work Constable Neyla, Carmelita never been able to catch the Cooper Gang, yet your able to capture them in just a few weeks" the Contessa praised.

"Will I never-" I began.

"Really Carmelita, accept your defeat gracefully"

"Actually Contessa there's a good reason Inspector Fox never caught the Cooper Gang" Neyla started.

Oh I can't wait to hear this

"She's been in league with them the whole time"

"Liar, prove it!" I yelled

"This is a photo of Carmelita dancing with Sly on the night the Clockwerk wings were stolen." She said smugly as she presented the photo to the Contessa.

"But, I didn't know I was dancing with Cooper" I defended

"You two certainly seem very… familiar in this picture."

"Men, place Inspector fox under arrest!" She ordered.

"I'll get you Neyla, don't think I won't" I said as the guards surrounded me.

Looking back the words 'I'll get you' don't exactly say I'm innocent, but I meant it. I will get her.

"Such a pity when an officer falls from the light" the Contessa commented.

"Yes, indeed" Neyla agreed

I now have 2 choices: 1) Stand my ground, go down fighting and end up with a longer sentence or 2) surrender and come quietly. Ha, there really is only one option isn't there.

I elbowed the guard behind me in the gut, kicked the next where the sun don't shine and charged at Neyla. I would have had her if that shadow guard hadn't got me from behind with a tranquilizer. My whole body went numb and I collapsed to the ground. Maybe running would have been a better idea.

**A/N: ****It's taken awhile but I finally got this story up. I got the idea months ago but now I've finally written it down. The next chapter will be up soon. **

**REVIEW**


	2. On the Road to Prison

**Framed **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the sly cooper franchise but I own the OCs I created

(Carmelita's POV)

As I sat in the back of the van with the others I couldn't help but think how stupid we'd been. I couldn't believe the Cooper Gang, the criminals that have evaded me for years, had fallen for Neyla's trick.

Even worse I fell for it. I can't believe I didn't recognise the signs. I was her partner for crying out loud. I know Neyla and I have never been on good terms with each other, but I never thought she'd frame me for working with criminals.

The look on Sly and Murray's faces showed they weren't expecting any of this. I wish I'd told them of her plan. They may be criminals but they didn't deserve to be sent down this way.

Wait second, the turtle, Bentley, she didn't get him. Ha, she didn't win. Wonder when she'll notice? She will be gutted.

Ok enough of self pity and laughing at Neyla's mistakes. I need to think of an escape plan. In a police van, while in handcuffs and the only person who can lockpick is also handcuffed and sitting at the other side of the van. Well that certainly narrows it down.

Oh God I'm stupid! I've got a flipping key in my back pocket. No wait, they forgot to search me for it. They're stupid. Its basic procedure people!

I just need to twist it

_CLICK_

Way too easy

Maybe I should free Sly and Murray as well. I know their friend will probably try to get them out, but I might as well help. It's also a good way to annoy Neyla. Hey that seems like a good outcome.

Ok I just need to-

"Hey Fox!" Neyla called

Oh what does she want now?

"Looks like I won our little bet" she laughed

Ok now she's bloody dead!

I got up and walked towards the small opening that separated us much to the surprise of Sly and Murray. My hands burst through the bars and clamped around her neck. The guards kept trying to pry my hands off the choking, backstabbing tigress's throat, but I had a vice grip.

The van braked and I ended up slamming my head against the bars, but my grip didn't break. I heard the back doors open as I felt Neyla slowly slipping into unconsciousness.

"AHHH!" Neyla and I screamed as the guards began to tazer me. The current flowed through me (and her) gradually neutralising my body. My hands slipped and I was brought to my knees. The guards didn't relent. They increased the voltage and I began to slip slowly into the darkness.

**A/N: I always wondered what happened on the trip to prison, so this chapter is a result of that. I will have the next chapter up before school holidays hopefully.**


	3. Jail cell sweet jail cell

**Framed**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the sly cooper franchise but I own the OCs I created in this story

(Carmelita's POV)

When I awoke I found that I was in a cell. My whole body was in agony. I now feel sorry for Cooper all the times I've managed to hit him. Getting electrocuted again is definitely not on my to do list.

"She lives!" Sly joked

"Shut up Cooper, my head hurts enough already" I grumbled as I slowly got up.

"Aww and there I thought you'd be happy when you woke up"

"I've been framed, am currently in a jail cell and feel like I've just been thrown off a cliff; of course I'm a real ray of sunshine"

"I take it that you're not a morning person"

"No, what would make you think that? I said sarcastically.

"I think I now understand why you drink so much coffee"

"Hmph, you would to if you had to work with immature idiots and weren't allowed to hit any of them."

"I thought you loved being a cop"

"Eh it's a love/hate thing"

"So I take it Neyla backstabbed you to then"

"Don't talk to me"

"Hey I know how you feel"

"Listen-" I began

My stomach grumbled.

"Do you know where the canteen is?" I asked sheepishly

"Ha, yeah Murray's already there"

"Lead the way"

* * *

You know that feeling you get where you think almost everyone in the room is against you. I'm pretty sure that feeling was right when Sly and I stepped foot into that canteen.

I saw a lot of people that I, my mentor and my father arrested over the years and a good number that Sly and his family are responsible for getting caught in the first place. We got glared at as we collected our so called 'food' and sat down beside Murray.

"What's up big guy looks like you hardly touch this stuff" Sly asked

"It's spiced with that stuff we found when we were in India" Murray sadly replied

"Maybe shouldn't eat this stuff, what do you think Carm?"

"I think this stuff tastes alright" I said in between bites. Half my food was already finished. I don't care if it's spiced or not, I'm starving. And besides I love spicy food anyway.

Sly and Murray didn't even attempt to touch the spiced food. They're gonna need to eat to keep up their strength.

Oh well waste not what not.

"You gonna finish that?" I asked

They both shook their heads and passed me their bowls. Yay more for me!

"Thank you"

I began to devour their meals. It was like I hadn't eaten in months the speed I was going. I'm surprised I didn't choke.

"See ya Carmelita, we're away back to the cells" Sly said

"Ok later"

I know I'm supposed to be against those guys, but hey they gave me food so while we're in prison I'll be nice. However when I'm out and I will get out, we're back on opposite sides.

"Excuse me are you Carmelita Fox?" someone asked.

Well what do you know a prisoner with manners. Will wonders ever cease?

I turned to find a tall, muscular wolf in his mid-forties. He wore a black shirt and jeans and had a scar over his left eye. I don't know why but he seems really familiar.

"Yes, do I know you or something?" I replied

Probably not the best replied to someone who is probably going to shank me but I've never had a way with words.

"Probably not, I was a good friend of your mother and you look like her double in both looks and appetite" he said, gesturing to the 3 empty bowls in front of me.

"Heh to be fair I haven't eaten anything since I left India" I replied slightly embarrassed.

"Ha Rose always was a great chef, no wonder she raised a good eater"

Hey this guy actually does know my mum. I must have seen him at the restaurant.

"Sorry but who are you?" I asked curiously

"Where's my manners, the name's Rex Catatona"

Rex Catatona. I know that name but where do I know it from?

I then noticed the tattoo on his right arm. I know him!

"I recognise you now; you're one the criminals Barkley chased from the Dark Daggers Gang and that teamed up with Midnight"

"Yup that's me" he smiled

"How'd you know my mum?"

"We're old childhood friends and we kept in contact over the years"

Wow mum sure knew some interesting people back in the day.

"I assume you know she's dead" I inquired.

"Yes, you father let me know, I was arrest just a few months before" He said sadly "Sorry for you lost"

"Thanks, but I finished mourning her death years ago, you know how she hated dwelling on such things"

"Yes but listen, I made a promise to your mum that if anything happened to her I'd look out for you"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because now you're in prison I can start fulfilling my promise"

I've now got an ex-assassin/thief looking out for me. Sweet!

"Thanks I'll probably need all the help I can get"

"Ha you're planning to get back at that cop who framed you aren't you?"

"How did you know I was framed?" I asked

"News travels fast around here and I'm not the only one of us with a reputation" he smirked

"What do you mean?"

"Please everyone knows you're a top Interpol Inspector like your dad, it's pretty easy to piece things together from that alone"

Is my life really that predictable?

"I also know the look of someone's who has just got backstabbed" he frowned

"That's how you ended up here isn't it?" I asked

"Yeah and years later I'm still in the joint"

Finally someone I can relate to in this place

"Come on its time for you to meet my gang" he said cheerfully

"Alright Rex"

Guess its time to go make some new friends.

**A/N: Yay I finally got to prison and I wrote a chapter more than 600 words! The next chapter will be up sometime after the New Year (maybe before, IDK)**

**Thanks to slylady345 and TheStabilityProject for reviewing this story and to everyone who favourited this or my other story. I'm glad to know people like it.**

**Oh and if anyone wonders what Rex's tattoo looks like its on as my profile picture at now. I made it in PhotoShop.**

**Review**


	4. Meet the Assassins

**Framed**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the sly cooper franchise but I own the OCs I created in this story

(Carmelita's POV)

As Rex and I walked down the halls I began to remember all the things I learnt about the Dark Daggers Gang. According to Barkley's reports while they were expert thieves, they were mostly renown for their skills as assassins and in hand to hand fighting. They also followed the same sort of guidelines as the Coopers, not going after anyone innocent. I have to respect that a little, they are honourable in their dealings.

Rex seemed to be back to his cheery self as we were walking and started talking about his gang. It sounds that these guys are a good laugh. Its kinda hard to believe that this guy's an assassin. From the records I've read he was the best the gang had to offer, with skills that almost rivalled Midnight. Heh, kinda explains why those two teamed up so much.

"Carmelita" Rex called, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You're quite the little daydreamer aren't you?"

"Well, I, uh-" I stuttered embarrassed. It's a rare time people actually catch me doing it nowadays.

"Ha ha you're getting more like Rose every minute" he chuckled.

I couldn't help but smile at that. Its nice when people remember mum and its even better getting compared to her instead of dad. Not that mind that much either. I'm either a crazy, daydreaming master chef or a stubborn, kick-ass super cop. Most people would probably say the latter.

"Ok now as I was saying before you zoned out, you can't tell anybody about this place"

"Why not?"

"Because it wouldn't go down well with the guards and you have to be very wary of snitches"

"How come you're telling me then, I could tell" I questioned.

"I know you're not a squealer" he smirked.

"Ok you got me there" I replied as we reached the door.

"Ok, remember no one in here will cause you harm intentionally" he said.

"Alright Rex"

"Oh but beware of Maria, she hasn't seen you since you were a kid so she's a bit hyper" he warned pushing open the door.

"Wait what?"

"CARMELITA!" I heard a women yell.

I turned to see a brown haired German shepherd charging towards me with open arms. Something tells me this is the Maria that Rex warned me about.

"Come on give your Aunt Maria a hug" she said clamping her arms around me.

Upon further inspection I saw she was in her late thirties and wore a red jumper and black ¾ length jeans. I decided from her grip she had around me it would be best to return the hug or I might just be here for the rest of my prison sentence. I saw Rex giving me an apologetic smile, but I could tell he was just trying to stop himself from laughing. So was I for that matter.

"Let the girl breathe Maria before she goes blue in the face" Rex joked.

"Don't be silly Rex she's fine" she said annoyed.

"Actually miss could you let me down please " I managed to wheeze out. This woman was starting to cut off my oxygen supply.

"Oh sorry about that dear" she apologised letting go.

"Thank you" I said regaining my breath.

"I haven't seen you since you were a little girl and now look at you, you've grown into a beautiful young vixen." she said as she began pinching my cheeks.

I just had to laugh. Honestly I thought Grandma Fox was bad, this girl beats her hands down.

"Hey Mar stop hogging the new girl" someone chuckled.

Saved by the random person.

"Fine fine I'll share" she sighed finally releasing me from her grasp.

I quickly located my saviour. A red headed coyote wearing a blue vest top and jeans. She doesn't look that much older than me. What's she doing in the Dark Daggers.

"Hi my name's Roxy" she said shaking my hand.

"Carmelita"

"I know who you are, trust me Maria made sure of that" she laughed.

"Yeah, is she always like that?" I asked.

"Pretty much, she's kinda the mum of the group"

Certainly seems like it.

"So how'd you end up with the Dark Daggers?" I enquired.

What can I say I'm still a cop even if I am in the big house.

"I did a few minor thefts and was involved in a couple of fights when I was 17, Rex spotted me in one of them and the rest is history." she said proudly.

"Hey girls wanna drink?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, is there any orange left?" Roxy replied.

"Yes, what do you want Carmelita?"

"Ah I'll have the same as her" I answered confused.

How are they getting orange in prison? Then noticed not only did the have orange they had a bar.

"It's a secret room and we managed smuggle in the supplies from the guard room." said Roxy apparently noticing my confusion.

"Oh ok" I replied.

"You don't feel bad about taking stuff from the guard lounge?"

"Those guys tazered the living day lights out of me getting me here, I think is a good start to some retribution."

"Good enough for me" she smiled as we took our drinks.

These people seem pretty understanding and slightly crazy, but in a good way. Oh crud how could forget.

"Hey Rex is it okay if I tell two people about this place?"

"Depends, can they be trusted?" He asked

"Yeah these two are completely trustworthy"

"Ok who are they?"

"Sly Cooper and his friend Murray" I answered.

Its only fair I let them in on this. They don't exactly have many friends in this place either and I promised myself I'd be nice. For now.

"Weren't you supposed to be the one chasing them?" Roxy asked.

"Yes, but they're not the reason I'm in here and I kinda owe them one"

"Alright let them know next time you see them" said Rex.

Ok then that's gonna be my good deed for the day.

**A/N: Well there's another chapter up. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and clicked on this story. Honestly I can't believe I got over 300 hits, thanks again. I'll try and get the next chapter up within the next two weeks. And finally**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! Hope it's a good one for all of you =**D


	5. The Interrogation

**Framed **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the sly cooper franchise but I own the OCs I created in this story

(Carmelita's POV)

"Cooper I'm telling you the truth, the Dark Daggers showed me a secret room where they hang out and it has unspiced food" I argued.

"Carmelita I think all that spice you had is making you hallucinate" Sly laughed.

"I'm not imagining this, they had a radio and everything"

"I think you're starting to go crazy Carm maybe you should get some rest" He said now slightly concerned.

"I'm not crazy!" I growled "I'll prove it I'll show you the place first thing tomorrow!"

How come one of the only times I try to be nice to him he thinks I've gone crazy?

"Ok you just head back to your cell and try to some sleep"

Seriously why do I bother?

* * *

Ok time to prove I'm right!

I looked over at their cells and found they both were empty so I figured they must of went to the canteen.

"Hey Rex have you seen Sly and Murray?" I asked.

"No haven't seen either of them, though I overheard the guards last night saying you three would be getting interrogated this morning" he replied.

"Good now I can finally explain why I'm innocent"

"Afraid not, it's the cop that arrested you that does it" Roxy said sadly.

"Well that's just great" I sighed.

I was hoping for Barkley.

"Hey be careful in there, you know she'll try anything to prove you're guilty." Rex warned.

Oh boy I'm gonna have some fun today.

"Fox come with us" said a guard.

Guess its time.

* * *

I walked down the corridor with two guards at my side. About a week ago it would have been under different circumstances.

I saw Sly being escorted back to his cell. He looked so angry and like he'd been beaten. Judging by the bruise on his head he looked like he'd gotten himself into a fight with someone. I'll have to ask him about it later.

As we reached the door Rex's words began to replay in my head. He was right, Neyla would try anything to break me to get the evidence she needed and that's probably how she got to Sly.

"Come in" she ordered from behind the door.

As I entered she looked completely professional almost as she was going to be fair, but I caught the glint in her eyes. She was enjoying this and was going to try and make me suffer as much as she could.

* * *

After about an hour of the usual questions she finally turned off the recorder. I'd given enough of these things to know how they worked and how not to be caught out.

"So Ironsides how's life behind bars?" she asked smirking at me.

So she's gonna try and make me crack now is she. Well two can play at that game.

"Oh it's been great, 3 squares meals a day, free accommodation, no paperwork" I listed off cheerfully, "And best of all I don't have to see your ugly mug everyday."

Her smile began to falter but she quickly regained her composure.

"Too bad no one cares about your imprisonment isn't it? I was sure someone would have took pity on you"

"I'm pretty sure you've _comforted _anyone who may have missed me sufficiently." I smirked

"You really want to hit me right now don't you?" she challenged.

More than you will ever know. If I could I'd leap across this table and beat you to death you little backstabber!

"No, not at the minute" I calmly replied back.

"Why not?"

Ok time to step this up a bit.

"Because if I even so much as touch you, you'll yell and the guards will come charging in" I said mimicking her voice " and I wouldn't want you to have to use that fancy little tazer you're hiding behind your back love"

Her smugness began to turn to anger and she started to snarl at me. She was beginning to realise I knew what she was up to.

Mimicking her always manages to set her off. I'm proud to say it's something I've master over the years we've known each other. Good thing I've always had a thing for doing impressions.

"Shut up"

"Oh have I struck a nerve?" I continued "I thought you'd never get tired of hearing the sound of your own voice"

"I said shut your mouth Fox!" she roared digging her claws into the table that separated us.

Got ya!

She was extremely annoyed and kept getting angrier by the minute. I couldn't keep the smirk off my face.

"This is the voice I heard almost everyday. The annoying, whiny rants of a spoilt little tigress"

"That's enough!" she growled as she kicked her chair back and stood up ready to lung at me.

"Guards I'm finished with the prisoner, escort her back to where ever it was you found her" I yelled still using her accent.

"Let's go Fox" the guard ordered.

"Ok" I said walking out "Later Neyla"

As the door shut, I heard her scream and flip the table. This was a small victory, but still nothing compared to what I'm going to do to her when I get out.

* * *

The guards left me at the doors to the canteen. I saw Sly and Murray sitting at one of the tables looking miserable. The interrogation and the fact they were without their friend must be hitting them hard. I still need to find out what happened to Sly, but first things first I've got a score to settle.

"Hey guys"

"Hey" They both said sadly.

Talk about depressing much.

"Will you two cheer up a bit and follow me, I still have to show you that room." I ordered playfully.

"You still think there's a secret room?" Sly chuckled.

Well that cheered him up a little.

"I know there is, now come on before I decide to drag you to it"

"Ok we'll go, but if you're wrong you have to stop eating that spiced food"

"Fine, but when I prove I'm right you have to try some"

"Deal"

When someone tries to say I'm wrong or I can't do something I will do everything in my power to prove I'm right and that I can, especially if it involves betting. That way I get something out of it other than just winning.

* * *

"How come you look so happy, didn't you just have your interrogation with Neyla?" Sly asked

"Yes, I'll tell you about it later" I replied still smiling at the memory of that little confrontation.

"Where is this place anyway?" Murray asked curiously.

"Just up ahead"

"So what you gonna eat when you give up the spiced food?" Sly joked.

"Ha, joke all you want you'll be the one eating it soon enough" I said as reached the door.

"So this is it huh?"

"Yup"

I opened the door stood back as I knew what was coming.

"Oh and watch out for Maria" I warned quickly.

"What-"

"NEW GUYS!" Maria charged at them in her usual hyper, crazy mum style.

She grabbed Sly before he could so much as blink. He was in shock and I had to fight the urge to laugh. I really love it when I'm right.

"You might want to hug her back or you'll be there all night" I whispered as I snuck passed them to the bar.

I began to snigger as Sly got the same treatment as I got and then she moved on to Murray. He seemed a bit more prepared for this.

"Hey Carm wanna drink?" Roxy asked through laughter.

"Yeah give me the usual" I said as I recovered from my laughing fit.

"Oh Carmy don't think you're getting away that easily" I heard Maria yell.

Please someone tell me she didn't just say 'Carmy'

I turned round to see her smirking and had a hint of mischievous in her eyes, ready to pounce at any given moment. Sly and Murray were struggling to contain their laughter as I felt myself turned 3 shades of red.

I looked for anywhere I could run to, that's when she made her move. I jumped and started to run about the room. The chase was on.

"Come on Carm don't go runnin from the huggin!" She said as she chased me.

"But I like the running!" I yelled back.

This is going to be a long day.

"Run Carm run!" Sly laughed.

"Shut it Ringtail!"

How come when I try to be nice I end up being either chased or tortured?

**A/N: I thought this chapter would take longer write, but I've had a great week. School's not been too bad, I'm another year older and both universities I applied to made me offers. I just couldn't wait to write this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it. Next chapter will hopefully be up by the end of the month.**

**So until then BYE!**


	6. Explanations

**Framed**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the sly cooper franchise but I own the OCs I created in this story

(Carmelita's POV)

Maria finally caught me after about 30 minutes of running round the room like crazy. I swear at one point I had to use Sly as a shield. How on earth does she have that much energy?

"Told you that couldn't outrun me forever" she chuckled while she held me.

"Heh can I have my drink now?" I asked.

"What do you say?"

"Huh?"

"What. Do. You. Say?" she asked pronouncing each syllable.

I can't believe I'm going to do this.

"Please can I have my drink Aunty Maria?" I repeated using the sweetest voice I could muster.

I am never going to hear the end of this from Sly.

"Ok sweetie"

"Thank you"

"Hey Carm" Sly smirked as I collected my soda.

"Sly don't even go there" I glared.

"Come on Carmy"

"Sly if you breathe so much of a word of this outside these walls I will kill you" I warned, grabbing him by his shirt.

If this ever got out in work I might as well start going in wearing a bin bag and have a 'Hey I'm a idiot' sign hanging around my neck.

"Ok ok I won't mention it" he laughed.

"Glad we understand each other" I let go of him.

This whole nice thing is harder then it looks.

"Now when do want your spiced gruel?" I smirked remembering the conditions of our little wager.

"Do I really have to eat that stuff?"

"Yes, a bet's a bet and you know I would've gave up the stuff if you'd won"

"Well can I at least have some off the unspiced stuff first" he pleaded.

"Eh what the heck, I'm feeling generous" I shrugged.

"You still haven't told me why you're in such a good mood"

"And you've still not explained how on earth you've got those bruises"

"I don't wanna talk about it" he sighed, dropping his head.

Doesn't matter, I still wanna know!

"Ok, if you don't explain what happened to you then I'm not spilling what happened during my interrogation" I stated nonchalantly, taking a drink of my soda.

"Fine I'll tell you"

Seems I'm not the only one with a curious nature.

"I got into a fight"

No duh genius!

"With who?"

"Neyla" he paused

I flamin knew it!

"She made me lose it a bit during the interrogation then she called in guards"

"And they continued the beating didn't they?" I asked sympathetically.

He nodded.

Right some heads are gonna roll! I have to add more people to my list.

"That witch getting others to do her dirty work!" I snarled "As if the beating was bad enough!"

Sly seemed rather taken back at my fury. He shouldn't be I hate Neyla too and I'm not a fan being outnumbered myself. Besides no one is allow to hurt my criminal but me!

"Please tell me you got a few good hits in on her" I said still enraged.

"Ha, don't worry I got my fair share of the hits in" Sly smiled "What about you? Neyla must have a concussion by now."

"Actually I never even so much as raised my fist to her" I began to smirk.

"You're kidding me" Sly began to laugh "_The_ Carmelita Fox didn't throw a punch at someone"

"Well if psychology class has managed to teach me anything it's that you can attack someone just as bad mentally as physically."

"Yes but this is you we're talking about"

"Neyla and I have been enemies for years and in that time we've picked up on each others weakness" I stated.

"Such as you have anger problems"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do"

"I don't!"

Yes I have anger, but I don't have any problems with it!

"Anyway" I said cutting him off "I know what gets to her and I used that against her."

"What did you do?" Sly asked

"Used a simple mixture of reverse psychology and a talent for mimicking others voices" I said using my Neyla impression.

"And that actually got to her?"

"Well that and knowing what to say"

"That quite underhanded for you, I'm impressed"

"What can I say, those years of practice have paid off."

Ha, now that I think about it maybe Neyla did have a reason to betray me. Not enough to frame me, but definitely some sort of betrayal of a lesser extent.

"How badly did she react, you don't look like you got attacked" he asked.

"Rather badly, but I got outta there before she had a chance to do anything" I chuckled "Honestly she screamed and flipped the table when I left the room, it was fun"

"So that's you're revenge huh?"

"Nope, just stage one, I'm still deciding on which method of torture to use for the finale" I grinned evilly.

"Can I be involved?"

"Only seems fair, but I'm warning you I'll be coming after you again when we're out of prison."

"I wouldn't expect anything less"

"Would you just eat it already!" Roxy said impatiently.

"But I don't wanna!" Sly whined.

"Cooper I won, now be a man and eat it!" I ordered.

We'd been trying to get Sly to eat the gruel for about 10 minutes now. He was being rather childish about the whole thing, but me and Roxy weren't about to back down anytime soon.

"I'm not hungry now I'll try it tomorrow"

"Sly if you don't eat this right now I'll shove it down your throat myself!"

"And I'll help!" Roxy volunteered.

I thought Sly was going to be trouble so I told Roxy all about the bet. She thought I was right about it and agreed to back me up if I needed.

"You wouldn't" Sly challenged.

"Try me"

"I'm not eating it!"

"Right Roxy you pin him down I'll get the bowl" I said reaching for the bowl.

Do not challenge me because I will do it!

Sly winced when Roxy grabbed him and his eyes slowly began to fill with fear as I started to come towards him with the bowl. I can't say I wasn't enjoying this.

"Fine I'll eat it!"

"Good"

I handed him the spoon and held the bowl in front of him. We didn't release him because we both knew that given the chance he'd make a run for it. He'd got a small spoonful so I _assisted_ him in getting a better one. If he was going to do this he was doing it right. He slowly raised the spoon to his mouth.

"Hurry up!" Roxy and I yelled in unison.

He shoved it into his mouth and nearly choked.

"Hey that stuff wasn't too bad" said Sly.

"Well I hate to say I told you so" I started.

"So I'll say it" Roxy continued "She told you so!"

"Thanks Roxy"

"Ok French and Saunders you've had your fun" Sly joked.

"Carmelita we're now officially a double act!" Roxy laughed.

"Sweet bring on the sketch show!" I added.

"Haha the Fox and Rox Show!" we laughed.

Ok I think Roxy is my best friend in this place and comedic partner in crime. I don't care whether the girl's a criminal or not, she is awesome. And she provides good back up in necessary situations. Unfortunately for Sly that falls under debt collection.

"Remind me never to bet against you again" said Sly.

"Wise decision Ringtail"

Glad to see he's learning. Maybe this whole nice thing will pay off after all. It's been good so far.

"Hey guys I just made cookies!" Maria yelled.

And it has just got a whole lot better!

**A/N: Yeo I finished the new chapter and exams! Updates might start going slower because I'll be getting more work now, but I'll still be writing whenever I can (and when I'm not distracted). Thanks to all the people who are reading this story. I'll get the new chapter up as soon as possible (provided that sports science doesn't kill me lol) =D**


	7. Canteen Fun

**Framed **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the sly cooper franchise or Eddie Izzard's star wars canteen sketch from Circle but I own the OCs I created in this story

(Carmelita's POV)

I think I'm starting to enjoy prison a bit. I know I'm in here for a crime I didn't commit, but I've really learnt a lot. I'm even getting use to Maria's constant hyperactiveness. Rex has started to me a few new moves I can use on Neyla. Unfortunately it's nothing lethal, but it will help make her suffer a bit. I also think I've learnt a new suffocation technique from Maria (whether she knows it or not).

Murray and Sly have started to cheer up a bit and Roxy and I are still torturing Sly about the gruel incident whenever we can.

Earlier today Roxy, Sly and I went on a little supply trip to the guard lounge. I had no idea stealing off those guys would be so much fun. I also left them a small surprise for when they realise we raided their fridge.

"I can't believe you actually did that!" Roxy laughed

"I've learnt recently not to underestimate what Carmelita will do when dared" Sly joked

"And that's why it probably won't happen to you Ringtail" I said slapping him on the back.

Roxy had dared me to charge the fridge door with a tazer we found. It's fair to say it didn't take much to convince me to do it.

"What do you mean probably?"

"Well I didn't think I'd ever be stealing off prison guards"

And there's still plenty of time for you to mess up and give me an excuse.

"Right you two lovebirds lets just get outta here before" Roxy started.

"You three hold it right there!" yelled a guard approaching us.

Oh crud busted

"Report to the canteen immediately for lunch duty!"

Well I didn't see that coming.

* * *

I hate lunch duty. It is the most boring thing imaginable. At least if they'd caught us we might have had something do like break rocks or solitary. All we do is stand around serving gruel to prisoners who occasionally hurl abuse at us. No wait I'm wrong, we also have to fetch the actual food for the guards. Worst of all I can't even taste any of it. This is torture people!

"Oh great here comes Lord Vader" Roxy complained.

I looked to see who she was taking about. I faintly recognised the officer from one the patrols that passed through our cell block and remembered overhearing that he was placed in charge of the section of the prison. There was also a rumour that he had some weird obsession with Star Wars which by the look of him seems pretty true.

"Carmelita I know that look what are you up to?" Sly asked.

"I'm just gonna have some fun" I smiled evilly.

They both looked at me confused, but one of us had to do something to stop us all dieing of boredom in this place. Well that and how can I not try to annoy this dork.

"I'll have the penne alla arrabiata"

"You'll need a tray"

"Do you know who I am?" he asked.

"Do you know who I am?" I said pointing to myself and smiling innocently at him.

"This is not a game of 'who the hell are you' for I am Vader, Darth Vader, Lord Vader" He said "I could kill you with a single thought!"

Man his guy's a real piece of work.

"Well you'll still need a tray"

"No, I will not need a tray to kill you" he began to rant, "I could kill you using the power of the force which is strong within me, even though I could kill with a tray if I so wished"

I heard Roxy and Sly start to giggle behind me, but 'Lord Vader's' attention was solely on me. His eyes burned with so much anger and frustration it would make a person explode. If he wasn't wearing that stupid cape then maybe I would have took him seriously. Someone needs a trip to the prison psychologist and I'm not talking about the Contessa.

"For I would hack at your neck with the thin bit until the blood flowed across the canteen floor"

"No the food is hot, you'll need a tray to put the food on" I interrupted him before he could far explain the details my rather interesting demise.

And people say I have problems with my anger this guy's going to kill me for offering him some advice.

"Oh I see the food is hot" he chuckled, "I thought you were challenging me to a fight to the death"

"Fight to the death? This is a canteen I work here"

"I'm Lord Vader everyone challenges me to a fight to the death"

I stared at him blankly.

"The death star, I run the death star"

"What's the death star?"

"This is death star; you're in the death star I run this star!"

"This is a star?"

"This is a flaming star I run it!" he yelled "I'm your boss!"

"You're Mr Stevens?" I asked pointing at him in a confused matter. This guy is a real nut job.

"No, who's Mr Stevens?"

"He's head of catering"

"I'm not head of catering! I am Vader, I could kill catering with a thought!"

"What?"

"I could kill you all, I could kill me with a thought!" he stumbled "I just eh… forget it, I'll get a tray"

This guy's the funniest psycho in this place. Sly's right it's fun to irritate law enforcement. I should do it more often.

"Carm, mind if I try something?" asked Sly as Vader was complaining about the wetness of the trays. Resources must have a lot of fun with this guy.

"Sure go ahead"

Sly lifted one of the trays from behind the counter then took his place in the queue as Vader returned.

"No no no I was here first" Vader argued.

"You have to form a queue if you want food" said Sly.

"Do you who I am?" his voice was a great deal angrier than the first time he asked that.

Roxy was now in the kitchen trying desperately to contain herself. I really couldn't blame her it was taking all of my will power not to erupt. I don't know how much longer I'm going to last.

"That's Jeff Vader that is" I intervened. Can't start letting Sly have all the fun now can I.

"I'm not Jeff Vader, I'm Darth Vader"

"What Jeff Vader runs the death star?" Sly turned to me with a confused look on his face. He was playing along quite well as Vader looked like he was about to hit him with that tray.

"No I run the death star!"

"You're Jeff Vader?"

"No I'm Darth Vader"

"Are you his brother? Could you get his autograph?"

I had to go into the kitchen at this point of the act. It wasn't just because I had to collect his meal, I needed to calm down. Roxy give me a glass of water, she knew what I was going through.

"No I'm not uh… right I'm Jeff Vader"

"Can I have your autograph?"

"No! now clear off or I'll kill you with a tray!" he yelled "Give me penne alla arrabiata or you shall die and you and everyone in this canteen, death by tray it shall be!"

Oh my god Sly managed to crack an already crazy guy. I do not give him enough credit.

"Ooooo! You want peas with that?" I said as I returned from the kitchen.

"Peas, you can't have peas" he lost it "Unless you stuff them up the penne tubes then it'd be weird"

I merely stared expectantly at the maniac to keep up the charade of naïve little lunch lady.

"Fine put some peas on" he gave up trying to argue.

He then stomped over to the rest of the guards. I felt that this was a job well done. The three of us went into the kitchen to celebrate the end of service when a bunch of armed guards walked in, lead by none other than our favourite customer.

"Guards throw these pack of jokers I the brig!" he ordered.

Clearly this guy really likes us

"Sir this is a prison they're technically already in the brig." One guard corrected him.

"Then throw them in solitary!"

"Sir yes sir!"

Ok either this guy has realised what we did earlier or he really can't take a joke. Either way I ain't saying anything. There's no need for me to get us in worse trouble.

**A/N: This chapter is based on one of my favourite sketches ever. I don't think I did it justice so I suggest you look it up. I have also set up a poll on my profile so please vote. Work on the next chapter has already begun and should be up within a week or so hopefully. Thanks for reading =D**


	8. Breakout

**ramed **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the sly cooper franchise but I own the OCs I created in this story.

(Carmelita's POV)

We have been separated in to different cells in different sections of solitary. This is all my fault if I hadn't annoyed that stupid guard we wouldn't be in this mess. The doors of the cell are sealed from the outside, so picking the lock isn't an option and there doesn't appear to be any other means of escape. All I can do is lie hear and hope the others find away out.

I think I'm starting to lose my touch. First with Neyla and now this, it seems I can't do anything right any more. Revenge is going to prove rather difficult if I'm stuck in a cell listening to the sound of the sewers the rest of my life.

Wait a second how can I hear that so well?

I looked under my bed and the grate to sewers. Well that certainly explains the smell. It looks pretty loose and I think I can get through it. Ok that's one possible escape route found, now if the guards are still concentrating on their poker game I should be able to get outta here undetected. And wouldn't you know they're completely focused on it. Aren't they so helpful?

I rolled under my bed and slipped through the grate. When I'm reinstated I am definitely updating prison security measures.

* * *

Next task on my list is getting the others. Roxy's cell probably isn't too far from mine so I head for her first.

_Squish_

I do not want to know what I just stepped in. The smell alone I already making my eyes start to burn. Good I've found another opening. Guess this is going to take a lot of trial and error. There's no noise coming from it so hopefully there aren't any guards. Looks like some sort of closet.

OMG my shock pistol! This must be weapons storage I could have a field day in here. Right now I need to get Sly's cane. Ok AK47s, katanas, switchblades, sniper rifles, SMGs, 10mm pistols… I really need to stop getting distracted.

I don't think anyone will mind too much if I _borrow_ a few things.

* * *

After another few minutes of trying to pull myself away from the weaponry I found my next target.

"I'm soo bored, soooo bored!" I heard Roxy singing.

That girl really can not stay in one spot too long can she. Her cell seemed to have even less security than mine. This should be easier than I thought.

"Knock knock" I whisper while hitting her mattress.

"Who's there?"

"The demon under your bed"

"Demon under my bed who?"

"Roxy will you just get down here!"

"Spoil sport" she complained playfully as she lowered herself down.

"Do you know where Sly's being held?" I asked

"Yeah I heard he was taken to the Hole because he'd assaulted some officer"

Crap looks like Neyla pressed charges

"What the hell is the Hole?"

"A sealed off pit monitored by armed guards 24/7" she explained.

Well that doesn't sound too difficult, especially if the guards are anything like the ones monitoring me.

"Oh and did I mention they all have motion detectors?"

"Great"

This complicates things quite a bit.

"Then there's the giant robot" she continued.

"The what?" I laughed.

"The giant robot posing as a water tower outside."

That time in solitary must have made her go insane poor girl.

"Carm don't give me that look, there really is a robot!"

"Uh huh sure there is Roxy."

"I'm serious!"

"Ok do you which way it is to the Hole?"

We can't stay here all night arguing over a robot.

"There's only one way to find out" she said cheerfully as she took off into the sewers.

She really knows how to fill me up confidence.

* * *

We finally reached the end of the tunnel after an hour of Roxy _discovering _the way to Sly's cell.

"Ok it is definitely this one" Roxy stated confidently.

"I swear I'm never taking directions from you again" I complained.

"It's not my fault, it's not like I have a map!"

"We ended up in weapons storage 6 times and almost got caught like 10."

Twice by going to the guards lounge!

"But we didn't"

"I'm surprised they haven't figured out we're gone yet"

"Well you know what law enforcement's like" she chuckled as I began to glare draggers at her.

I think she forgot I'm an Interpol inspector. Well ex-inspector who's tricked guards and is in the middle of a prison escape.

"Sorry"

"Right sewer opening 17" I said trying to open the grate. It wasn't budging. I peeked through it and saw Sly lying with his back facing me. At least this was right place this time.

"Sly Sly wake up"

No movement

"Cooper wake up or I swear I'll beat you to death!" I yelled in a hushed tone.

Still nothing

"Hey let me try something"

"Fine"

"Sly, Carmelita's running around naked!" I clamped my hands around her mouth before she could shout anything else.

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Is..ugh..he…ah…awake?" she wheezed out

I released her and slowly checked through the grate. Thankfully he hadn't moved. He's out like a light. That would have been one hell of an awkward conversation if he wasn't.

"Did it work?"

"Luckily for you it didn't" I snarled

I managed to slip Sly's cane through the grate. There was no sign of his other gear in storage so I'm assuming he still has it on him. I hate leaving him like this but I have no other choice, the guards are bound to realise we're missing and we can't waste anymore time. Besides Bentley's sure to bust him and Murray out soon anyway.

"Come on Rox time to get outta here"

"Ok but you're leading us out miss directions expert"

"Right follow me"

* * *

We got to the prison grounds without much trouble (and in significantly less time than it took us to get to the Hole). Now we just have to get passed the gate before they sound the-

_Whoop Whoop Whoop Whoop_

Alarm

The area was swarmed with flashlight guards carrying there standard artillery. We were out of sight as we to cover in a couple of barrels, but now this thing is a lot more difficult.

"What's the plan Carm?" asked Roxy

"The gate's still opened, if we wait for a few minutes the way should be clear enough for us to make a break for it" I suggested

"It seems a bit risky"

"We don't have any other options"

We waited for what seemed like hours in those barrels. Immediately tensing each time the guards walked by us, knowing that one sudden movement would give us away. Though they still thankfully hadn't shut the gate.

"Sector 2D is secure" a guard shouted moving on to the next area.

I glanced just over the edge of barrel. The guards had dispersed leaving the path to the gate relatively clear.

"Coasts clear" I whispered

We both slowing emerged from the barrels and made our way to the edge of the building facing the gate.

"Let's go"

We sprinted towards the exit when I saw the guards starting to close in on us and the gate closing. I stopped just before the gate allowing Roxy to go through.

"What are you doing?" she yelled as the gate shut.

"Run on, I'll take care of these guys" I said while readying my shock pistol "Don't worry I'll find another way out"

"But Carm-"

"I said GO!"

She reluctantly turned and ran off to safety. The guards began to surround me and with the two fences at each side of me it left me with no where to run. I'd already came up with an alternative route if I get past these guys, but first things first.

I let off a few shock rounds shattering the guards to create a path as they tried to dodge my shots. As I charged through them my shock pistol never lowered knowing if I lowered my guard for one second I was a goner.

I leapt through the manhole we'd come through and raced through the sewer tunnels. They were bound to lead to somewhere out of prison grounds.

"AAHHH!" I yelled as a dart hit my shoulder. I yanked it out and continued running. No way I was letting a little tranquillizer stop me this time. As I grew closer to the sound of running water another one hit my leg. The guards were hot on my tail, but I still kept limping to my last possible means of escape. Finally I reach the edge of the wooden ramp that lead to the river.

"Crap currents too strong there's no way I can swim that"

I spotted a small boat further along the river on my left. Just as I was about to jump the final dart hit my back and I hit the dirt. The guards restrained me and began to lead me to what I thought was my cell.

I was wrong

**A/N: So close but yet so far. I had to make Carmelita do a breakout attempt at least once. The next chapter might take a while but hey you never know. **

**Till next time BYE! =D**


	9. Torture

**Framed**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the sly cooper franchise but I own the OCs I created in this story

(Carmelita's POV)

2 days. 2 days I've been stuck in this torture chamber. Last time I checked these places were prohibited. The dark stone walls were lined with various methods of torture and weaponry. I hung there chained to the wall by iron shackles as the water that dripped from the ceiling above me glistened the metal. Looks like they weren't about to let me attempt another breakout anytime soon.

I'd felt the earth shake earlier and thought someone else was trying to escape. Hope it was Sly. I've overheard what the guards are planning to do to him next and it's not pretty. Its gone quiet now so either they've escaped or been captured. 3 angry-looking guards burst into chamber. Please be a breakout, please be a breakout, please be a breakout.

"Right how'd your little boyfriend manage to escape?" the head guard said whilst threatening me with a knife.

Get in! Wait a second I don't have a boyfriend.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I yelled back.

"Sly Cooper, how'd he escape?"

"Ok 1. He's not my boyfriend, 2. We're not working together and 3. I'VE BEEN STUCK IN THIS PLACE FOR THE PAST 2 DAYS!"

Idiots

"You two seemed pretty close a few days ago"

"Well if you're in a place were most people want to kill you, your choice of company is very limited"

The guard finally lowered his knife from my throat and turned to leave.

"Incompetent morons" I muttered

The guard then turned and punched me straight in the gut. I take it they may have heard me.

"Care to say that again Fox!" he said lifting a lump of hot coal towards my stomach.

"In-com-pet-ent mor-ons"

The coal scorched my fur, but I wasn't going to give them the pleasure of hearing me scream out of my own refusal to show weakness. The pain inflicted remained as intense as it was even after they'd left, but I took comfort in knowing Sly was safe. Well as safe as he could be.

* * *

After a few hours the finally pain went down and I received my next _visitor_. Should have known she'd come to gloat sooner or later.

"Well, well, well never thought I'd see you in chains Ironsides." Neyla chuckled.

"Neyla what do I owe the displeasure?"

"Oh I just came here to ask your pin code, I have to collect my winnings somehow."

Ha, she still hasn't figured it out yet. Looks like I get the joy of seeing her face after all. She started to look at me strangely as I began sniggering at this discovery.

"What are you laughing at Fox? I won remember"

"God you really are that dumb aren't you?"

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"You never won the bet dipstick"

"Funny last time I checked I captured the Cooper Gang ergo I win"

"Nope you captured 2 out of 3 members of the Cooper Gang ergo you don't win"

She looked at me confused. The shock on her face is priceless. I'm so glad it get to see this.

"The turtle, Bentley, he wasn't in the van ride here" I cheerfully explained.

"Aww crud forgot about the turtle" she muttered under her breath

"And now with Cooper's escape I'd say I won"

She now looked like she was going to kill me with the arrival of this news. This was working out better than the interrogation we had. Expect she did something scary. She smiled at me with evil beaming from her eyes.

"Well at least I have something to take out my stress on" she said showing me a tazer she'd hidden behind her back.

I tried not to show fear, but I'm pretty sure she already knows my dislike of tazers. She raised it towards my neck. This is going to hurt.

"Say I'm better than you" she ordered

"Get bent Aahh!"

"Say it"

"What is it with you guys and tazers Arghh!"

"I thought it was very suiting given your choice of weaponry; now say it!"

"Never!"

She delivered another shock. Smoke started to come off my fur.

"Neyla I swear if you keep this up I'll eventfully smell like bacon, chew my arm off and then proceed to hit you it as I bleed to death!" I threatened.

"That's a bit extreme don't you think?" she began to laugh.

"Well it's kinda hard to think when your brain's getting fried"

"I'll take your word for it"

Our little meeting got interrupted when a group of guard entered.

"Sorry to interrupt constable we've been order to escort the prisoner to the blimp" One guard said.

"Not to worry I'm finished with her" she smirked "Ta ta Ironsides"

"Feel free to let the door hit you on the way out now"

Great I finally get another chance to escape and I'm too weak to flaming do anything. Thanks Neyla! Sly's breakout earlier must have got them freaked out if there transferring me via blimp. As desperate as I am to escape I will not jump off a blimp that's about 60 ft in the air without a parachute (maybe).

* * *

As the guards lead me across the stone walls of the prison I saw how Sly managed to get out. Using a tram to break through the wall wasn't exactly an option in my case, but judging by the amount of rubble it seems rather effective. I looked at the drop from the wall. The distance to the ground was one I could normally make, but my leg is still a bit weak from the tranquilizer dart and if I landed wrong I'd probably break it. The armed guards also played a reasonable part in making my decision not to jump.

They threw me into a small metal room once we were on board. There were no windows, my hands were still chained behind my back and the door was solid steel. I could try charging the door; it might even make the time go by more quickly.

"Guess it's time to see if I'm as hard-headed as everyone says" I said backing towards the furthest wall.

I charged it repeatedly, throwing my weight against the door and wrecking my shoulder in the process. It was quickly tiring me out, I could only do one more charge. I raced forward head first into the door giving myself a concussion and gradually blacked out. The last thing I saw before I slipped into unconsciousness was the dent I'd left in the door from my last attempt. Heh, maybe I am slightly hard-headed after all.

* * *

(Normal POV)

As the events of the night unfolded a lone figure lurked silently in the shadows watching. The Cooper Gang chased the Contessa across the winding walls of the prison, disposing of her minions until she finally escaped on the blimp, but the figure remained still. When the gang left to celebrate their reunion it turned towards the river.

"I'm coming Fox"

**A/N: Yay new chapter is done and it's finally going to be out of prison next chapter. Just a random thought here but does anyone else think that the song 'What is this Feeling?' from the musical Wicked really suits Carmelita and Neyla? I'm also writing a new story which should be up sometime in the next fortnight. Well until next time BYE!**


	10. New Surroundings Same Situation

**Framed**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the sly cooper franchise but I own the OCs I created in this story

(Carmelita's POV)

As I finally began to stir from my self induced coma I saw my new accommodation. This place had the same cold stone walls as the torture chamber but the room was filled with a bunch of strange technology. To my right I saw that part of the room was cut off by a series of iron bars like my old cell. Despite the lack of lighting and my limited vision I could just make out an old terminal which didn't appear to be operational through the bars.

A group of shadow guards are manning the only exit out of this room that I've noticed so far and there doesn't seem to be a window in here. The Contessa was working on what looks like a control console facing away me. I take it that they must consider me some sort of threat if the Contessa is overseeing my imprisonment personally. At least they've strapped me to some wooden board this time. Being chained up to that wall was not the most comfortable sleeping arrangement.

Hey what's that glowing thing above my-

"Aah it burns!" I yelled

"Good to see you're finally awake inspector" said the Contessa with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"What the hell is that thing?"

"That is your end"

"And more specifically?"

"The Clockwerk Eyes slowly reprogramming your mind"

Ok don't look at the evil glowing thing

"Why are you doing this? Neyla she set me up, I'm an honest cop!"

"Of course you are, I've read your psychological profile I know that you're honest."

"Then why are you doing this to me?"

"Because my dear you're honest" she explained "You see by chasing after Sly Cooper you learned too much about the Klaww Gang and its spice operation, it was only a matter of time before you figured out I was secret member so when Neyla give me a chance to put you in custody I took it."

Well I didn't know that but it sure explains a lot.

"Coward I'll make it my life's work to destroy you" I threaten as I struggled against my restraints

"Oh I'm afraid your life let alone your life's work isn't going to last much longer; Once I've integrated the Clockwerk Eyes into this device your life's work will be whatever I tell you."

"I won't be brainwashed that easily"

"Quite right, it won't be easy or painless, but I will reprogram your mind and you will take the fall for me at Interpol"

I'm called hard headed for a reason and I got a concussion and several injuries from failed breakout attempts to prove it. Should I even begin to mention how many times I've been tazered over the past few weeks?

"Now just lay back and relax, go to your happy place and stay there forever."

Is that a blue and grey blur near that old terminal? God I hope it's Sly; he'll get me outta here. No it's moving away, get back here Ringtail!

Oh well guess I've got nothing better to do than lie here and figure out how to annoy the Contessa. Now what was that thing that used to always make her go mental back at the academy, oh yes.

"I know a song that'll get on your nerves get on your nerves get on your nerves, I know a song that'll get on your-" I sang cheerfully.

"What on earth are you doing?"

"Being in my happy place"

She huffed and turned back to the console.

"Now where was I ah yes, I know a song that'll -"

"Stop singing!" She yelled

As you wish

Since I was no longer allowed to sing I began to hum the tune loudly. It has the same effect as singing and wastes less of my energy.

"I told you to stop singing!"

"Well technically I'm not singing"

"Then stop making annoying sounds!"

"Make me!" I challenged

"You're so annoying" she complained

"Yeah so is your face"

I know this is getting extremely childish, but hey I've got nothing better to do.

"Be quiet or I will-"

"What taze me or torture me? I've got news for you I've had both and it hasn't broke me yet!" I said smugly "So I'd chose your next words wisely"

She stared at me, surprised by my sudden outburst of confidence. I suppose she should be, after all I'm just the reserved honest cop with a temper. She still hasn't spoken a word and now has turned back to her console.

Carmelita 1 Contessa 0

* * *

It seems that shadow guard aren't much better than ordinary ones. As soon as the Contessa has her back turned for more than five minutes they whip out the cards. From what I can tell they're playing blackjack. One of them must be new to this because he's lost every hand so far.

A five and an ace and he is actually considering staying put. Ok time for me to interfere.

"Hit"

"Huh" he looked over at me confused

"Hit"

"Um ok hit"

The dealer put down another five. That's exactly the card I wanted to see. The guard looked up at me again for my judgement.

"Stay"

When the others showed their hand I saw a nineteen and the other two guards at 20 each. Heh looks like we win. The other guards looked surprised at this sudden victory but they paid up.

"Hey you wanna play?" They asked after realising what happened.

The guard I helped agreed to let me play for him. It was a good deal, for every game I won they'd give me some food and the Contessa was still none the wiser. Ah if only I had thought of this when I was in solitary.

"Ok you cleaned us out that's it for tonight" the dealer guard said.

"Aww I was just getting started"

"When the Contessa reprograms you we'll have to get rid of your skill at blackjack"

"Or we could convince her to take you to Vegas and win us a fortune." Another guard chuckled

"All great ideas but the chances of successfully brainwashing me are about as slim as you guys actually beating me at this" I said smirking.

My mum taught me well. She used to play against her suppliers for discount and sometimes free stuff for the restaurant. When I was about five years old she started to teach me and bring me into games. When you're kid people greatly underestimate you which worked my advantage. I still remember the look of pride my mum gave me after I cleaned out all her suppliers when I was seven.

"Will you five be quiet this is a complicated procedure!" The Contessa complained.

Looks like someone is finally aware of what's going on around her.

"And Miss Fox your mind will be under my control"

"Hey I'll start singing again!" I threatened

That seemed to shut her up. My voice can be used for great good or extreme annoyance. It's not too hard to tell which I prefer. In fact-

"I know a song that'll get on your nerves get on your nerves get on your nerves!"

How can I resist?

**A/N: New chapter check, finish fitness program check, relived the 90s check (so many cartoon themes!). Sorry it took me so long updating but I've been up to neck in coursework lately and writing has taken a back seat.**

**Kirsty: CHICKEN SLICE!**

**Me: CHICKEN SLICE!**

**Ok Kirsty says hi and the next chapter will be up at some point in life (when coursework is done/ when I can take a break from Dragon Age 2). So till more ideas pop into my head BYE!**


	11. Relating To A Psychopath

**Framed**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the sly cooper franchise but I own the OCs I created in this story

(Carmelita's POV)

"I'll get you Contessa!"

"How many times must you say that, it's not going to happen."

After a few hours of trying to annoy the Contessa I started to get bored and went back to threatening her. To be honest it's having pretty much the same effect as annoying her did, but at least it's helping me keep from looking into those Clockwerk eyes above me.

"I'm dead serious, I'll got you!" I yelled.

"I'll get you, I'll get you" she mocked.

"I mean it I'll get you!"

"Yes, yes so I've heard."

This process is supposed to make my mind submit. However mocking me and disregarding my threats is doing nothing, but making me angrier and making me angry only increases my resistance. I know I'm a huge disadvantage due to these restraints, but I will find a way out of them eventually and when I do there will be nothing stopping me from escaping, not even the guards or the Contessa will stand in my way.

Hey maybe I should challenge the guards to a riddle game and make 'how do get out of this contraption' one of the riddles. Heh or maybe this stupid thing is starting to affect me after all.

"You think you're sooo great because of your flaming psychology qualifications, but all those techniques and pieces of paper won't protect you from a fist in the face when I'm free!"

She didn't react the way I thought she would. She merely stood there staring at the control console. It looked like she was in deep thought, but I have no idea what on earth she could be thinking of. Although I'm kind of glad I don't completely know what's going through the twisted mind of this psychologist (or psychopath, I haven't quite decided yet).

"Hmm" she began "maybe I should approach this through your id instead of your conscious mind, it might help to get around your _super ego_."

Did she just insult me by using psychology?

"Oh please my instincts only make me more aggressive than I normally am"

She turned to look at me with an expression of confusion on her face.

"Yes I remembered that the id is a person's primary functions and that the superego is basically my conscience."

Her mouth hit the floor with my surprise knowledge of the mind.

"Ha, see I did manage to pay attention to during your lessons back at the academy" I said smugly.

"Oh I knew you paid attention, as it showed in all of your test scores" she explained "What really surprises me is that you quote something you so often disregard"

"What do you mean?"

"You defend your actions by calling them acts of justice, which are brought about your misguided view of morality that you've gained during the course of your life."

Well I'm a cop, carrying out justice is generally my job.

"And now when you no longer have law enforcement on your side you claim that your actions are due to your basic instincts, it's rather amusing."

As much as I hate to admit it she does have a point. I have sometimes justified what I've done as part of my job and what I'm doing now as necessary for survival. I have went after good people just because they we're on the opposite side of the law to me. The Cooper Gang are prime examples of this. Despite being thieves, they often do things to benefit others not themselves, including saving my sorry butt more times than I could care to remember.

"You're right"

"What?"

"What you said is true, I often use my job to validate my actions and yes I am saying that my violent acts are based on instincts which doesn't justify them" I began "However what my current actions are based and my motive for doing them completely different"

"Really, so tell me Miss Fox what are you are reasons behind these acts?" she asked

"Firstly, you have wronged me and I find that vengeance and justice go hand in hand under the right circumstances."

"That seems surprisingly rational given your previous claims"

"And secondly, it is my duty as an inspector to make sure that twisted psychopaths such as yourself, pay for manipulating the law to achieve their own needs and this stupid brainwashing machine isn't going to stop me!"

"Inspector Fox why fight it… don't you want to be my friend?" she taunted.

"Noo! You horrible eight-legged cow, NO!"

If she still thinks these are idle threats from a prisoner she is gravely mistaken. I will get out of this like I always do; with or without the help of the Cooper Gang and make sure justice is done. I am not weak mentally or physically despite what she thinks and I'll do whatever it takes to prove that. One way or another I will have my revenge on Neyla, even if I have to crush this bug in order to do it.

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, but I'm back and now all my coursework for this year is done. Hopefully I'll be able to write more often now, though my xbox will probably find a way to distract me (as usual). I might have another chapter up by the end of the month. Thanks for reading this story and to those who are reviewing, alerting and favoriting. I'm glad people are enjoying the weird ideas I come up with when I concentrate for more than a minute. So until the next chapter BYE! =D**


	12. Not So Great Escape

**Framed**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the sly cooper franchise but I own the OCs I created in this story

(Carmelita's POV)

I feel like I'm finally winning the battle for my mind against the Contessa and her machine. However the pain caused by all this dark energy flowing through me is almost unbearable. The Contessa wasn't joking when she said that this process wasn't going to be painless. I'm still struggling against my restraints regardless, mostly because it helps keep my mind off it (and I think I've started to get pins and needles all over from just lying here).

The old terminal at the back of the room turned on a while ago, but whether or not it's part of the Contessa's plan I don't know. If it isn't I'm not going to mention it, after all it might just provide a surprise means of escape later. Hmph or maybe I'll get lucky and someone will actually break me out for a change.

A guard suddenly rushed into the room, managing to disrupt the Contessa in the process. Hey every little bit helps.

"Mistress, Interpol forces are attacking the castle and the defence system is offline!" The guard explained urgently.

"The mercenaries have breached the castle defences, all of you go defend this tower till the last man!" she ordered.

I couldn't help but keep a smug look off my face at this news. This would be my chance to escape. I overheard one of the guards earlier say that Neyla was leading the attack on the Contessa and as much as I would love to go after her, my main priority is getting out of this place.

"Having a few problems with the law Contessa?" I chuckled

"Don't worry my dear; I still have time to finish with your _readjustment_."

"Let me out of here and I'll _readjust _ your face!"

She seemed to ignore me and went back to frantically typing commands into the control console. My eyes darted across the room searching for someway to get out of these restraints when they landed on two figures by the old terminal. Even with my current lack of vision I could make out that cane anywhere and I could just about hear them talk.

"Ok partner looks like the shadow guard is out of the picture, you ready to free our violent little princess?" asked Sly.

I am sooo going to get him for that comment later.

Bentley got set to work on the terminal. It must have something to do with these restraints if they're intending to free me. After a few minutes of watching Bentley hack into the network I finally felt the iron restraints open. As I got up I noticed my shock pistol sitting a table and silently crept over to retrieve it.

I know it's a bit strange, but I felt so much joy when I finally got it back into my hands. I was like a child that had finally been given back their favourite toy and if it wasn't for my current situation I would have probably started to dance around the room.

"Ah-ha I've isolated the brain pattern, you and I are about to become the best of friends" The Contessa said smugly, not realising my current freedom.

Ha you've isolated the brain pattern of a bit of wood genius.

"Ok new best friend, hands up and I mean all of 'em!"

"My dear you really -"

I cut her off by firing off a warning shot.

"Shadow Guard, Shadow Guard" she yelled as ran out of the room.

"Get back here you witch!"

The chase was on

* * *

I chased after her, rapidly firing shock rounds as we ran across the narrow bridges. A few shots managed to hit her, but I just intended to scare her (not that I'm complaining much). The fight between Interpol and the Contessa's men was raged on around us. Tanks fired at each other whilst bomber planes continued the assault from above. It was all adding to the thrill of the first real chase I've had in weeks. It was all going great until a bomber missed its target and a bomb exploded a few feet in front me, effectively knocking me onto my back.

By the time I got back onto my feet the Contessa was no where to be seen. However before I give up I saw the blimp that carried me here cross the sky.

"Come back here Contessa, that getaway blimp won't save you!" I yelled as I fired at the blimp.

This time she won't get away

* * *

When I neared where the blimp had crashed, I realised I'd made a mistake. It wasn't the Contessa crawling out of wreckage as I'd hope, it was Bentley. He was in possession of one of the Clockwerk eyes, which is really the only reason I approached. I wasn't about to arrest one of the people responsible for setting me free tonight.

Ok I just need to make it sound like I knew it was him on the blimp and that he had a Clockwerk eye with him.

"Uh hello is anyone there? Guys I'm alive… what the-" said Bentley.

"Hands up turtle" I ordered, pointing my shock pistol at him "give me the Clockwerk eye."

I saw him hesitate. It almost feels wrong doing this, but I do need to retrieve the Clockwerk parts.

"I said give it here, now keep your hands up 10 minutes after I leave I'll be watching."

As I started to leave I saw that Bentley looked utterly confused about what just happened, which is perfectly understandable considering I usually wouldn't hesitate to arrest him under normal circumstances. Ok I shouldn't dwell on this too long; I still need to find a quick way out of here.

That was when I saw it; a lone stationary tank sitting by a truck just waiting for me to take it. I started to question if I was morally ok with stealing a tank, even if it was one owned by the Contessa. I then remembered everything I've done up to this point and came to the conclusion that it didn't really matter what I did as long as it helped me escaped.

Once I had mounted the eye to the back of the tank I hopped into it with another thought. Though as I began to strap myself in it suddenly dawned on me, I had no idea how to drive a bloody tank. Ok I'll just deal with this the same way I do with everything else I don't know how to work. I'll press all the buttons and hope for the best.

"How's this thing work? What's this do and this?"

After about three attempts I finally found the ignition (and a cup holder). The two levers in front of me seemed to control which way the tank moved and moving both forward caused it to move straight. Right lets get this show on the road!

I wasn't doing too badly until another tank decided to start shooting at me. I would have shot back if I knew how to work the turret and if I started to try to figure it out I'd probably be beat anyway. Therefore my plan was to try and out run the tank without getting hit enough times to blow up into little tiny pieces.

I was chased around the estate twice before it managed to make me stall the tank. I couldn't get it to run again so I set on trying to get the damn thing to open. They must have been after the eye because no one has tried to get me out.

It took about ten minutes and a bit of a rave when I discovered that someone had managed to install a cd player in this thing, but I got out of the tank before the place was swarmed by Interpol and hid on a nearby rooftop.

The Contessa was escorted into the back of a van by a group of mercenaries and the arresting officer, Neyla. She seemed to have been promoted to captain for the arrest and it made my blood boil. I bet she wasn't even the one to beat her, it was probably Cooper. It was taking every fibre of my being not to jump of the roof and beat her to within an inch of her life.

"Hey inspector, want a hand getting out of here?"

I turned to see Sly crouching beside me. I can't believe he still wants to help me even after I shot his friend down like that. I can't really turn him down, he does have a lot more experience at this then I do after all.

"Ok Cooper, but after this we're back to the usual understand?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way Carm" he smirked.

We ran across the rooftops till we reached a clearing. Thankfully we weren't noticed by Interpol because that would have done nothing but further enforce Neyla's case against me.

"It should be safe enough for you to carry on from here without me."

"Thanks for the help, I appreciate it."

"Aww don't I get I hug?"

"Don't push your luck."

"Until next time Carmelita" He chuckled.

"Later Ringtail" I said as I ran off.

* * *

As I was walking through the streets I started to think about what my next move was going to be. I could hardly just walk into Interpol and say Neyla is a backstabbing little cat and framed me without gathering any evidence to support it.

Suddenly something grabbed me and dragged me into alleyway whilst I was distracted. I tried to scream but they clamped their hand over my mouth.

"Sssh it's only me Carm."

"Roxy?"

"Sssh do you want us to get caught?" she whispered.

Just as I was about ask what she meant I heard the sound of sirens, closely followed by a police van. After it pasted she let go of me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was coming to rescue you, but the Cooper Gang managed to beat me to it."

"How'd you know where to find me?"

"Easy, I followed the giant yellow blimp from prison" she laughed "Now let's get you back to the safe house to assess the damage before we continue this game of 20 questions in another cell."

"Get me a cup of coffee and a couch and I'll be fine my friend" I chuckled as we left.

At least I have one friend out here.

**A/N: Yay I've officially left high school! (Except for 1 ICT exam) With all the free time I've had from no more coursework I've been able to concentrate on this story (I haven't even played my xbox in 4 days!) I may use this spare time to update one of my other stories next or I might just stick with this one IDK. Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. BYE! =D**


	13. Just One Slight Difference

**Framed**

**Chapter 13- Just one slight difference**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the sly cooper franchise but I own the OCs I created in this story

(Carmelita's POV)

Throughout my life I have had several disagreements because my opinion on something didn't necessarily meet someone else's. I'm not just talking about the usual stuff e.g. religion, morality, culture or the unholy amount of paperwork I have to fill out after chasing a certain raccoon and his gang. No, there are also differences in defining what things are. For instance mornings, to my mum they're the happy cheerful beginning of the day ahead which the whole world should enjoy. To my dad and I it was the time of day when we are turned into zombies, in such smiling never mind saying good morning to us may result in early death for the foolish person to do it unless they have our elixir of life (coffee) in hand.

In this case Roxy and I have different ideas on what a safe house is. My definition: a temporary base of operations that contains the basic essentials and can be deserted easily. Roxy's definition as I discovered was a large two bedroom apartment kitted out with more stuff than I have in my apartment that I've lived in the past four years. It's not that I couldn't afford to buy this amount of stuff in four years it's just that I chose a Ferrari 360 Spider and spent time modifying it instead of a sound system, a very expensive looking kitchen and a 38 inch plasma screen TV mounted on the wall facing a massive recliner suite. If there isn't hot tub in the bathroom I'll be disappointed. Honestly if she didn't have the keys to this I could have swore we were breaking and entering.

"A friend of mine said we can borrow this place for a few days while he's away on business so don't worry I didn't steal the apartment." Roxy said turning to face me.

I prefer Roxy's definition of a safe house a lot more than my own.

"Carm remember walking is left foot, right foot, repeat and close your mouth unless you want to catch flies."

"Hey in my defence I haven't seen a room that doesn't have stone walls, torture methods or guards for a few weeks" I explained as I snapped out of my trance.

"Or it could have something to do with that massive bruise on your forehead; honestly did you run into a wall."

"Eh close, it was a steel door."

"What?"

"Get me a coffee and I'll explain everything."

* * *

I explained to Roxy all that had happened since we had last seen each other, from being caught to my eventual escape. God my life is messed up.

"How the hell did that two-faced cow get promoted?" Roxy yelled as we got to my 'favourite' part.

"My guess is that Cooper beat the Contessa and Neyla took the credit for the arrest."

"And you just sat there on a roof? Seriously why didn't you do something?"

"Believe me I was I thinking about it, but Cooper managed to stop me before I could."

"Remind me to slap that raccoon the next time we see him"

"Finally someone who agrees with me" I laughed.

I know what Sly did actually stopped me digging a deeper hole for myself, but what can I say I like hit things that make me angry.

"So what's the plan now? If I've learnt anything from you in the short time we've known each other you aren't going to roll over and let this lie"

"You're right I'm not, but I need to find out what Neyla is up to before I make a move on her or at least get evidence to clear my name."I explained "Failing that we should try to track down the Cooper Gang I have a feeling they'll be involved in this as well."

"What makes you think that?"

"Given that any trouble I'm in usually involves them in some way, shape or form I'm pretty sure that it's the safest bet"

When you think about it there are too many connections for them not to be involved. There's the clockwork parts, the fact Neyla betrayed both of us, the past and the fact that it's just like them to find more than enough trouble to go around. Besides maybe if I catch them it will be enough to clear my name.

"Well sounds like you've got a pretty good idea of where to start, but we can't do much if we're tried why don't we hit the hay?"

"Ok but one more question."

I really need to get this off my chest.

"Shoot"

"Is there a hot tub in the bathroom?"

"Afraid not, but it would be awesome." Roxy laughed at my random question.

"Damn I was planning to sleep the hot tub"

"Sorry you're just going to have settle for one of the bedrooms"

"Ok then night Rox"

"Night Fox"

When I the door to my room and saw the queen size bed I decided that maybe not having the hot tub wouldn't be too bad after all.

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling so happy. I really appreciate the value of a bed after the past few weeks. As I looked at the clock beside my bed, I saw how much I had apparently enjoyed it.

4.00pm

Now only if it was like this every day my life would be complete.

"Morning Sleepyhead" Roxy greeted me as I entered the living room.

"Morning Rox"

I poured myself some coffee and sat down beside her.

"Wanna know what I found out well you were knocked out?"

"What?"

"Where Neyla is currently staying at" she stated smugly and caused me to do a spit take.

"You what?" I managed to get out.

"After I got up I contacted a few friends of mine and found out that Interpol has booked its forces into a hotel nearby including you're former partner."

"Roxy I really love you sometimes you know that" I proclaimed as threw my arms around the girl and gave her a hug Maria would be proud of.

"So want to go 'congratulate' the new captain" Roxy smirked.

"Not yet, I still need to collect a few 'presents' first" I smiled mischievously.

Roxy stared at me confused which is understandable, but this something Neyla's had a long time coming and I'm going to makes sure she remembers it.

**A/N: I'm back with avengeance (or really just a new chapter). The reason I haven't updated in so long is [insert outstanding reason involving a homicidal cake obsessed AI, combustible lemons and an arrow to the knee here], but I managed to write it eventually. There will be more chapters eventually. Who knows maybe this week.. next week... month... season... whenever I manage to update it. Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. **

**R&R**

**BYE!**


	14. Some Traditions Must Be Kept

**Framed**

**Chapter 14- Some Traditions Must Be Kept**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the sly cooper franchise but I own the OCs I created in this story

(Carmelita's POV)

I know Roxy was expecting me to carry out my revenge against Neyla since we now know her location and that the mention of 'presents' meant that it was now somehow a murder plot I had a in mind, but appealing as that sounds I have an older score to settle with my former partner.

Most people outside Interpol don't know this but Neyla and I have a sort of unspoken tradition of 'celebrating' each other's achievements. This has happened for as long as we've known each other without fail and just because I'm currently on the other side of the law doesn't mean there's gonna be any exceptions. As luck would have it we tended to bring out the big guns when it came to anything promotion related, so I've been on the receiving end of quite a few of these.

I've been planning my revenge for years, right down to the very last detail. Unfortunately now due to my current circumstances I have to tweak my plan a bit because I don't have the access to the materials I would have had. You'd think I'd be cursing Neyla up and down for this right now, but on the contrary I'm thanking her. Whilst I may be denied access to things I would have used, I'm now able to use slightly more underhanded tactics without worrying that I'll get fired if I'm caught.

Ok Plan A, were we enter the room and she's not there is: we set everything up, find a hiding spot then sit and wait.

Plan B, were we enter the room and she is there is: we throw everything we have at her and run like hell.

And finally Plan C, were we enter the room silently and she's there 'entertaining' someone, but is too busy to notice us is record what we can and send the footage to everyone that I used to work with.

"Seriously Carm, what is the likelihood that Plan C will actually come up?" Roxy asked.

"Believe me if you knew Neyla like I do you'd understand the reason for Plan C"

"Do I want to know how you got this reason?"

"No you really don't"

* * *

"I can't believe you're wasting a perfectly good opportunity here to just get her and force her into a confession" Roxy moaned as we got closer to the hotel.

"Oh come that would be far too easy besides I settle my scores in order my revenge can come later" I argued.

"Whatever you say mate she's your problem not mine."

"I know now come we need to get to her room."

"Carm you're heading to the wrong side of the hotel."

"I knew that I was just... testing you."

Ok that was a lame excuse even for me.

"Right the room is on the fifth floor, last room on the EAST side of the hotel got that Fox?"

"Yeah yeah let's just get on with it smartass."

We decided that setting up a grapple line would take too long and would be far too noticeable, so we decided to climb the fire escape in the alley behind the hotel to the fifth floor and edge our way round to the room. I decide to take quick look inside to see what scenario we'd be going with.

Ok no tigress in the room.

"Rox we can go with Plan A"

"Oh thank god, if it was Plan C I was giving you the camera and going home"

"Why we could have stole a condom filled it with water and launched it at them before we legged it" I chuckled as I climbed through the window.

"No more mention of Plan C please "she begged.

What I liked Plan C!

My plan is simple all we have to do is firstly find her suitcase and position it in the wardrobe so that it falls out when the door is opened. Then we'll need to put a couple of water pistols filled with blue and yellow paint in the bathroom and rig those to fire when Neyla is in range and of course I have to go with the classic snake in a jar trick afterward, if for no other reason than she won't be expecting something so mild after the first two attacks. I'll also leave a few notes to draw her attention to the places we need her to be.

Roxy will have set up the camcorder on top of the bedside desk closest to the window so we can get everything on film. Then once she's in range I'll hit the trigger and she'll be hit by a barrage of water balloons. All we have to do is just sit back and watch the fireworks and then make a run for it while she's distracted while she's distracted by the water balloons.

Simple

After I got my side of the room set up I thought of another useful way to our spend time here.

"Hey Roxy look for anything that might tell us what she's up to or that I'll help clear my name."

"Since when is recon involved in Plan A?"

"It was an unspoken part of the plan that you should have assumed naturally."

And that I came up with a few minutes ago.

"Considering we already disregarded assassinating and interrogation I thought any reasonable course of action was out of the question" she stated flatly.

Roxy is the only person I know who would consider killing someone a reasonable course of action. Well maybe not the only one.

"Just start looking for evidence please."

"Aye aye inspector" she said as she saluted me.

We carefully search each of our halves of the room from top to bottom, making sure not to damage or misplace anything and not set off any of our traps until I came across a file in one of the drawers. Neyla always was the one not to store files properly no matter how many times I told her.

Well well what do we have here, a one way ticket to Canada and wouldn't you know it's set for departure in a week's time. Oh Neyla I love the way you make so job easy.

If remember correctly one of the members of the Klaww Gang, Jean Bison, is suspected of transporting illegal spice in the Northwest Territories.

"Right Rox, leave everything else as you found it and get under the bed, she isn't keeping anything under there" I ordered.

Thank god I was scared encase I got flashbacks relating to reason behind Plan C.

"Aww can't we hide in the wardrobe, we could pretend we're in Narnia till she shows up" Roxy whined.

"No you can go look for Mr Tumnus in the wardrobe when we get back to the safehouse."

"YAY!"

I seriously worry about this girl sometimes.

* * *

"Rock, paper, scissors, GO!" We chanted.

We both drew rock.

"Draw"

"Ok next round for win. Rock, paper scisso-"

We became silent as we heard the sound of keys jingling from behind the door followed by the click of the lock and our target entering the room.

Let the games begin Muhahahaha!

Ok my mind's gone slightly psychotic, so Neyla should be punished for making me experience this in the first place.

Operation Dodge Hit And Run is go!

Neyla walked across till she caught sight of the note I left on her wardrobe. She cautiously took to the first note I left of the door.

_Lesson 1: Do not open the wardrobe_

As predicted she chose to ignore my warning and was greeted with her suitcase swinging towards her. She managed to dodge it in time and moved right in front the next the note on the bathroom door.

_Lesson 2: Trust the notes they will help you_

_Now go into the bathroom_

After staring at the note for another minute she opened the door and which caused the water pistols opened fire.

After they ceased fire Neyla's face was completely covered in paint and it was started to mix into a green colour. Once she had finished rubbing the paint off her face, she looked up and angrily glared at the note left on the bathroom mirror.

_Lesson 3: I said trust the notes not the one who writes them_

Sensing her growing annoyance at my notes Roxy and I watched in anticipation as she turned and walk back out into the bedroom and spotted my next lesson.

_Lesson 4: Watch your back_

She turned round and braced herself for an oncoming attack. When nothing happened she relaxed and she found my next bit of 'friendly' advice lying in front of her.

_Lesson 5: Don't let your guard down_

The snakes in a jar popped open beside her and managed to catch her off guard.

I placed my thumb on the trigger as I saw Neyla stumbled backwards and hit it as she read the note on the mirror.

_Lesson 6: Look behind you_

The balloons flew towards the already dazed tigress and met their target leaving Neyla completely soaked through with the last note landing on her face and giving us the opening we needed to escape.

_The Final Lesson: Choose your enemies wisely_

_Do you know who this is yet Stripes?_

Roxy and I crawled out from under the bed and started to make our way towards the door.

And now to get out the room without her seeing us.

"CARMELITA!"Neyla roared as she saw me.

Crap I've created a crazy, wet, pissed off tigress. There's only one thing to do!

"ROXY GO, GO, GO, GO, GO!"I ordered as I dodged the various objects that Neyla was hurling at my head. Damn that girl's aim has greatly improved since the last time I got under her this riled up.

Roxy managed to lift the camcorder make it out the door while I distracted her.

"Stand still so I can hit you!"

"Can't I have a tendency to dodge any objects chucked at me" I joked as I dived over the bed before quickly adding"I was a pro at dodgeball, besides with aim like that you look like you could use the practise"

"ARGHH!" she yelled in pure frustration as she threw a pillow at me.

"A pillow really kitten?"I laughed at my newly deemed shield and she launched TV remote at me in response.

"SHUT UP!"

"Try and make me Stripes"

I saw the door was still open and threw the pillow back to distract her and made a run for the door.

I don't know what was the more satisfying, that I was able to get out in one piece or the fact I heard Neyla crash into the door after it shut.

"Carm get on the cart, get on the cart!"Roxy yelled frantically at me whilst still recording on a luggage cart she'd found.

I got behind the cart, grabbed it and started running to help it pick up speed. It's always better to escape on wheels isn't it? Now if only Roxy had actually removed the suitcases I'd be able to push this thing a lot easier.

"FOX!" a very angry Neyla yelled as she chased after us along with a few other officers who'd heard the commotion as I jumped onto the cart.

I started to throw the suitcases off the cart to slow them down and managed to knock two of them over. Consider my earlier hatred of suitcases gone.

"CARM CORNER!"

I did the first thing that came to mind. I held onto the side of the cart and once we got close enough to the wall I jumped towards the wall and planted my feet on it. As I felt the cart turning I tensed my legs, launched off the wall and shot round corner on the cart. The best thing was Roxy was still recording all this.

As I managed to catch my breath I noticed that we were heading straight for the elevator at the end of the hall and started to raise my shock pistol.

"Carmelita what you hell are you doing?"Roxy asked worriedly

"Duck" I ordered as I took aim at the switch.

"What?"

"Duck!"

I hit the switch and the doors opened allowing us to glide into the elevator.

"STOP THEM!" I heard Neyla shout.

I saw they we're closing in and started pressing the close button like a madwoman. The doors started to close just as they were about to reach us.

YES I KNOW THE DOORS ARE CLOSING THEY JUST AREN'T GOING FAST ENOUGH ELEVATOR VOICE LADY!

"Carm"

_BING_

I gave out off relief as I leaned back against the elevator after the doors finally shut.

"Oh my god that was awesome can we do that again?" Roxy asked excitedly

"Only if next time I hold the camera and you have to get away from the crazy woman"

"Deal"

How come I get the feeling I'll actually end up doing that one day?

Suddenly the elevator came to a halt which based on my knowledge means one of two things. Either there has been a power outage or more likely a certain angry tigress I know has got the staff to shut off the elevator.

"Well this isn't the ground floor"Roxy stated sarcastically.

"Nope you have any idea what we should do Roxy?"

"Yeah help me look for a grate or something there's usually one we can get out off"

Ok if I was a grate in an elevator where would I be? Of course the ceiling.

"Found it give me a boost will ya?"

I lifted her up then Roxy pushed the grate off and climb through.

"Not the best scenery out here but I need to get out of that place" she joked as she helped to pull me up.

"Roxy shut off the camera I don't want people to see my ass crawling through a vent" I said knowing the mindset of the some people I'm sending this video to.

"Ha the boys in the office would get far too much enjoyment out of that" she as she turned off the camera and followed me into the vent.

We travelled through the vents till we found a clear exit. Turns out the elevator had stopped on the third floor so we made our way to the stair well since it wandering the floors didn't seem like the best option at the moment.

As we walked out to the lobby we saw a crowd of officers surrounding the elevator with the good captain leading the charge waiting for it open and arrest us. Too bad they're too focused on that thing to see us walk out the front door. Honestly the temptation to moonwalk past them is strong and it would look awesome in the video.

"Sooo what are we going to now Fox?"Roxy asked once we were outside.

"Get back to the safehouse and upload this footage and then we celebrate." I happily explained.

"We should get cake!"She gasped.

"To the bakery!"

And the nearest off license I need a drink

* * *

_The next day_

"Hey everyone, check your messages, you won't believe who sent it" Inspector Tanon announced to the canteen full of officers.

Every officer took out their phones and PDAs and checked their messages.

_1 new message_

_'Hey everybody Carmelita here, this video is just a little reminder to let you that whether I'm framed or not I still stick to my traditions so enjoy this video of Neyla's promotion celebrations :)'_

_Video starts_

"CARMELITA!"Neyla yelled so loudly it was heard throughout the city.

"Carm I think Neyla got your email" my partner in crime laughed.

Ah the sound of sweet success. I think she liked it.

**A/N: I've wanted to write this chapter for ages now it's been killing me. True I could have prepared it back then, but then I'd just miss the hours screaming at the computer because I can't think of what to write. Oh well thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. **

**R&R**

**BYE!**


	15. When in Doubt Track Cooper

**Framed**

**Chapter 15-When in doubt track Cooper **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the sly cooper franchise but I own the OCs I created in this story

(Carmelita's POV)

We've been out here just over a week and other then Neyla's flight was on time and went well we've had no news. Lucky bitch, our flight was delayed for six hours then I had to deal with a baby wailing my ear like a banshee, a kid kicking the hell my chair and some guys on a bachelor party thought it'd be funny to call the attendant every two bloody minutes. To top it all off I couldn't switch seats with Roxy cause of the turbulence. Great flight.

We've managed to set up camp about a mile out of Bison's base. Its close enough to walk in and its last town we've come across that Roxy's contacts have said was safe for us to be in. We've even managed to set up a cell on the base which surprisingly the henchmen haven't seemed to notice yet.

Bison really needs a new work force the one's we've had to deal with are either cowards or can't hold their own against us. Then again when it's them verses a shock pistol and a combat specialist there really isn't much completion is there.

I'm afraid to say that the idea of catching the Cooper gang is looking ever more likely. I think I'll just wait who I spot first. Ah who I am kidding I'm gonna go after them besides Cooper will probably think something's wrong with me if I don't start chasing him soon.

"Later Roxy, I'm going hunting for raccoons"

"Here take these with you" Roxy said handing throwing me a packet.

"A bag of jellybeans really?" I questioned disbelievingly.

"Believe me if you get trapped in a snowstorm somewhere and have to take shelter you'll be grateful"

"I'll just go to the store before I leave then"

"Keep the beans trust me" she said before asking "Oh and could you get me something as well I feel a major case of the munchies coming on"

"Ok but remember I want share" I warned

"How could I forget you tried to bite my hand off the last time"

"Only cause you were hogging all the cheetos"

"Whatever"

* * *

The store wasn't that far away thankfully and was open 24/7, which has helped out immensely when constructing the cell. Not only did we have munchies but I learnt that goons can be as easily bribed with donuts as security guards. Who says breaching security is difficult.

As I got closer to the store I saw a familiar hippo coming from the opposite direction. As much as it pains me I need a way to clear my name so chasing Murray it is. As I got closer he noticed and started to head in the other direction.

"Hey freeze!"I ordered as Murray made a run for it.

"Uh-oh"

When will they learn not to run when I tell them?

It didn't take me too long to catch him due to the fact I had the speed advantage so it was easy to get in close enough range that my shots wouldn't miss.

"You're under arrest Murray" I started "You have the right to remain silent though anything you do say will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak with an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand?"

"Yes I understand"

I heard his stomach rumble and started to feel a bit of sympathy for my former fellow prisoner. I hated being hungry and criminal or not I not letting someone else go through it if I can help it. After I secured the makeshift cell I passed him the bag of jellybeans Roxy gave me earlier.

"Here take these looks like you need them" I said as handed over the bag.

"Thanks" I heard him say as I took off on my patrol. After all if one member of the gang is here the others must be nearby.

Its times like this I hate myself for bonding with them in prison. I'd like to say it's made me soft but it's just made me see things from their point of view and that my former colleagues can't see passed a simple rouse considering with the career I've had. True it was the Contessa that ordered my arrest but after her corruption was exposed they should be more opened to the idea that I was set up. Maybe some of the higher ups were wanting rid of me or someone paid the right people, but even if I do get back on the force I doubt I'll ever trust them the same again.

Ugh I shouldn't be dwelling on this now I've even wandered into the bears land because I'm not paying attention. The sooner I catch Cooper the better. Oh well better head back to the prisoner. Not like there's any chance of him getting I've got the keys and I doubt Cooper could pick those locks on the cell without getting shocked. Yay my happy thoughts have returned!

"Hey Criminal! You doing ok in there? I know it's tight, but you won't get shocked if you hold still" I asked Murray once I arrived back at the cell.

"I'm ok. And thanks for that bag of jellybeans, I was starving"

"Won't be long now. Once I bust the other members of your gang we'll get outta here"

"I'm grateful for the jellybeans and all but aren't you on the outs with Interpol right now?" He tried to remind me.

"I'm an honest cop! Busting the Cooper gang will prove my innocence and show everyone that Constable Neyla set me up."

"You mean Captain Neyla? I hear she got promoted."

Shut up... Lalalalala not listening

"Whatever! Sit tight... I'm going to look for your pals" I huffed and went back to patrolling the area.

He just had to bring that up didn't he? Sure it was fun 'congratulating' my former partner, but that doesn't mean I'm not pissed about her getting a promotion. Honestly who jumps from constable to captain after a few arrests? It just proves my point that someone up there really hates me!

I snapped back to reality when I felt something being removed from my rear pocket which could only mean one thing.

"What?.. My keys!"

I saw Cooper sprint off first key in hand and immediately give chase. The games had begun again. I chased him down the hill and just has I was about to cross the tracks separating us a train cut me off.

Great I had a clear shot. I hate you train you prevented me from getting the key my freedom you asshole!

As soon as the train had cleared Cooper had a disappeared. This wasn't going to last for long he'd realise he needs more than one key to free his friend and come back.

"One slip up and you're mine"

I need to get back in the mind set of cop again if I'm going to catch Cooper. Ok just thinking it doesn't work. Damn you prison bonding! It didn't take long before I felt the second key being stolen. Shame I was just about to head to the store for a soda.

"What just...Cooper!"

What the hell! Why is he leading me this way doesn't he know there's a bear cave near here? Is he trying to get us both killed?

A few of Bison's guards had heard the commotion and started to attack me. I took them all out with a few shock rounds before turning back to find Cooper had yet again evaded me. You'd think he'd at least try to help me out a bit instead of saving his own skin.

"Hide and cower worm you're no match for me!"

I let out a sigh before freezing once I heard something growling behind me. Against my better judgement I turned round to see a vicious hungry looking bear looking down at me as it decided I was its next meal and figure its about twice the size of me I'd say that's pretty likely. I had two options either run and hide as I just taunted Cooper about or use my shock pistol to stun the bear long enough to get away safely and saving face but possibly losing a limb. Although every part of me was telling me to run like hell and not look back, the fighter in me won out and took on the bear. Best decision I ever made aside the fact near died. The bear was unconscious after a few well placed shock rounds and I felt completely invincible. I was pulled out of my moment of triumph by the final key being removed from my pocket.

"I felt that thief!"

I swear I'm gonna kill him. How many times do I have to chase him for him to understand don't go near my ass and stand still so I can shoot you. If I ever get him in a hand to hand fight he's toast.

Just as I was about to catch him once and for all, he jump onto a train in front of us and sped off on the improvised getaway vehicle. Its times like this I really wish I still had my car. I let out a few shock rounds after the train to calm myself down more than anything.

"That's right sissy run and hide!" I bellowed releasing the last of my frustration.

Great there goes key number three. Oh well I guess I better head back to the cell.

I know when I get there I'll be minus one criminal but who knows maybe Christmas will come early and I'll find Cooper locked up in there as well. Nope I was right the first time but you can't blame an ex-inspector for dreaming though.

Maybe I should start increasing my budget and have a cell with various scanners you have to go through before the bloody thing unlocks...or some heat seekers I'm sure they'd come in handy.

Oh well back to patrolling

**A/N: I played through the games again to refresh my mind for this chapter (believe me once you've started speaking in Java code you need to) and think I gonna try a drinking game relating to how many times I hear 'jump and hit the O button' throughout the three games as an end of semester celebration. Oh well until next chapter**

**R&R**

**BYE!**


	16. The Deal

**Framed **

**Chapter 16- The Deal**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the sly cooper franchise but I own the OCs I created in this story

(Carmelita's POV)

It's been a while since I last spotted any of the Cooper Gang and there's still no sign of Neyla either. Although it would be easier to reside to possibility of giving up and spending the rest of my life on the run (something I've really been considering lately) I just can't bring myself to do it. True I would have great friends to stand by me if I choose that lifestyle with the Dark Daggers and the Cooper Gang by my side. Heck my family might be disappointed but they would stand by me and my choice.

But that's thing, I didn't have a choice. I was forced to live like this because of **her** and a simple mistake. Had this been my own doing I would accept what was happening. Hell I probably would gladly go along with a life of crime if I had to choose to in that position, but it wasn't and I'm not. I will expose **her** for what she is and what she has done and I will clear my name! (After I get a couple of hits in of course)

I was brought out of my thoughts by a plane flying over head. It looked like it was on fire and descending quickly. It then crashed into an area of forest not too far ahead of me and I hurried towards the crash site to search for survivors. I stopped short however when I seen who it was climbing out of the wreckage.

**Neyla**

My mind was torn between my lust for vengeance and a need to make sure she hadn't suffered any serious injuries. Thankfully the approaching sirens which made both decisions impossible and I quickly took cover behind the trees far enough that I wouldn't be spotted but just close enough to keep an eye on things. As I heard her discuss what happened to her plane I had to hold in a laugh. I'm glad to hear that the Cooper Gang aren't only just a pain in my ass.

I was a getting ready to start tailing Neyla and the other officers as they beginning to leave the scene when the leader of said pain in my ass interrupted me...again.

"Hey Carmelita need a hand?" Sly asked

No I don't you idiot can't you see I'm trying to exact my bloody revenge!

"Fine let's go" I sighed knowing I could get rid of him without attracting attention to us.

How come every time I get close to Neyla he shows up and ruins everything. Well no more.

"Why do you always do this?" I started once we were far enough.

"What are you talking about?" Sly asked confusedly.

"This! Ever since we got out of prison you've been flaming babysitting me!" I yelled "Do I look like I need looked after?"

"No what's brought this on?"

"Every time I get near to Neyla you show up and drag me off"

"You were going to kill her!" He argued

"Ok that was one time and I was very pissed... but this time was different"

"Really how?"

"I was just going to tail her and find out what's she's up to"

"No killing?"

"No, maybe some torture methods till I get a confession and satisfaction but no killing" I explained smiling innocently

"Carmelita"

"What I said no killing, I need to give in to some of my bloodlust"

Sly was now looking at me like I'd just grown two heads. How come no one understands the bloodlust? The completely justified bloodlust...well other than Roxy.

"Carmelita you really need to see-"

"Don't you dare say psychiatrist!" I warned

I've had enough experience with them to last me a lifetime.

"I wasn't I was going anger management counsellor" Sly laughed

"I do not have anger problems!"

"Sure and I'm not a master thief"

"No you're a real comedian you are"

"What can I say; it's a full time job"

"Ok how about we compromise and then you can leave me the hell alone"

"Aww but you'd miss me"

"You're pushing your luck Ringtail"

"Ok what do you think we should do?"

"You deal with the remaining Klaww Gang, I'll deal with Neyla, if we cross paths we help if the other needs it and I won't arrest you or your gang until both are dealt with, deal?" I knew it was mostly in his favour but I gain my own benefits from this arrangement.

"You're really offering this?"He asked

"Sure and if I get Neyla before the Klaww Gang's gone I get more torture time"

See benefits

"Carmelita"

"Relax she'll still be recognisable don't worry so do we have a deal?"

"It's great doing business with you Inspector Fox" and with that the idiot leaves, now let's see if I can catch up with the soon to be tortured.

Thankfully the snow hasn't completely covered their tracks yet so I've got a small window of opportunity here. I follow the snowy footprints that eventually turned into tire tracks for the best part of an hour when I feel a storm picking up and am forced to take cover in a nearby cave. Thankfully the cave was empty so no more bear fights for me and I can rest in peace for once. This situation is kinda ironic when I think about it. After all Roxy did actually warn me about a snow storm and I had to walk straight into one. Heck I'm even getting hungry and am starting to regret giving Murray those damn jellybeans. Oh well better report in to her before she starts to worry. This should give her a good laugh anyway.

"Roxy come in Roxy" I called into my communicator.

"Aww why didn't you use the code names?" she whined.

"I thought you were kidding about them."

"I never joke about the code names!"

"Whatever you say Dynamite"

"Shut up Renegade you know they sound cool!"

"Well you might want to change yours to Oracle because you already predicted where I ended up" I chuckled.

"You got caught up in the storm didn't you?"

"I even want the jellybeans"

"Told you that you would, what did you lose them or something?" She laughed

"I'll tell you later for now just sit tight I'll head back when the storm dies down"

"Be careful Renegade"

Well nothing to do now but to sit, wait and enjoy thinking up different ways to torture Neyla till then. Now where would I get one of those boards the Contessa had me strapped up to?

**A/N: Another chapter finished another step closer to this story's end. On the upside I'll hopefully be able to concentrate on the other weird things that go on in my head. I have managed to some plan out the next chapters of this story in my head just not started to write any of them. So until another chapter is finished or I've wrote something else**

**R&R**

**BYE!**


	17. To Catch A Tiger

**Framed **

**Chapter 17- To Catch A Tiger**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the sly cooper franchise but I own the OCs I created in this story

(Carmelita's POV)

It's taken a few days paying informants, staking out known headquarters and generally searching everything I can think of within 200 mile radius without alerting anyone of our location, but I've finally gotten impatient enough to allow Roxy to hack into Interpol. I am actually proud of myself for lasting this long, usually within the first couple of hours of a stake out I start to feel a bit trigger happy. Maybe it's the idea of the satisfaction I'll get when I find Neyla or the thrill of some real detective work that's keeping me so calm, but I reckon it's mostly due to the training Rex gave me in prison.

_Flashback_

I was lying flat on my back panting trying to regain as much air back into my lungs as I could after getting my ass handed to me again. My entire body felt like it was on fire. I've got to say Rex does not play around in training... or maybe he is and I'm really that out of shape.

"Again" he ordered.

"Just...giv...give me..a minute...to breathe" I panted.

"Do you think you'll have a minute when you're up against Neyla."

As soon as I heard her name leave his mouth I rose with my blood boiling within me. I attempted to strike at Rex again in my blind fury each time he simply dodged and deflected each hit until I end up on the ground again.

"Don't let your rage control you, use the energy and focus it on your opponent, not wasting on unnecessary obvious movements."

"What about multiple opponents" I joked.

"Minor distractions focus on your main target and only deal with the others when necessary."

What's the point of all this when I'll never get a chance to use it. She's out there, I'm in here and there's not much I can do to change that. Am I truly destined to just sit here and rot for the rest of my live?

"Carmelita focus!"

"How?"

"You need to clear your head I understand what you feel at the minute. Anger? Helplessness? Frustration? You need to stop thinking like that and learn to control yourself or she has won" He explained.

"Then what do you suggest I do?"I sighed.

"Have you ever tried meditation?"

He did not just go down the old path of 'Meditation shall give you inner peace'...what no training montage?

"Don't give me that look I know its stereotypical but I think it would be beneficial in your case"

"Ok I'll try it, but I refuse to call you sensei!"

"Fair enough let's begin shall we"

_End of flashback_

Turned out meditation helped a lot, I was even able to tune out Sly and Roxy when they figured out what I was doing. I swear one time when I came back I had six cans of coke stacked on my head and they had drawn a mask on my face along with 'Roxy and Sly were here' on both my arms and my stomach in giant letters (my lesson: be careful where you zone out).

Anyway I left Roxy to get everything she needed a couple of hours ago. Well speak or think of the devil and she shall come.

"Ok Fox come and watch the master at work"

"Roxy I'm not watching you hack into my old work"

I need some deniability if this ever comes up when I'm reinstated.

"Come on it will help you blackmail them if they try to screw you over again" she argued.

"Fair point, where do we begin?"

What can I say, she's right and payback's a bitch.

* * *

4 hours later and we finally had a good idea of Neyla's whereabouts. It probably would have only taken 10 minutes, but after Roxy's intro to hacking we got a little sidetracked and started collecting blackmail material. Turns out Neyla had insisted heading to a small town further north on a solo mission. Apparently someone thinks the Cooper Gang have been setting up a base there. How wrong can you get? I know for a fact that the Cooper Gang are at Bison's second base at this very minute so either she's given been a false lead or she's up to something. Given the recent history I'm pretty sure it's the latter so I'm going to confront her. Besides if it turns out just to be a false lead I get to gloat more.

According to the file she's renting a warehouse for a HQ so that means entering the place shouldn't be much of a problem. Even if there's camera surrounding it we could simply enter through the roof or a sewer entrance. I've already seen the blueprints of the warehouse, but things aren't always the same as they're documented so when we arrive on site we'll determine the best point of entry.

The rest of the plan is simple enough it's just a matter of finding and grabbing Neyla and getting out. Of course I'll be _forced_ to knock her out to make sure we don't attract any unwanted attention on our way back to base, it's purely a security measure. It has absolutely nothing to do with the pleasure I'm gonna get out of it...well maybe a little, but who says work can't be fun.

"Hey Carm I think its best we split up once we're inside to you know cover the area more quickly" she suggested.

"I agree besides one person is less noticeable than two"

"Hopefully it won't matter too much of a problem, but if there are cameras I should be able to shut them down before we even enter the building."

"Won't that be kinda noticeable?" I asked.

"Nah I'll just make sure the same footage runs on a loop till we're done." she shrugged.

Well at least that's one thing I won't have to worry about.

* * *

It only took us a few hours to reach the warehouse. It appeared I was right about the extra security, but it didn't take Roxy long to hack into the network and disable the cameras. At the minute we could simply walk through the front door if we wanted to, but I'm pretty sure that wouldn't do us any favours. So we decided to go with the roof /sewer plan. I was going to head through one of the vents on the roof due to the fact I could easily jump up there instead of using climbing equipment and Roxy would go through the sewers. I even made sure she had a map of the tunnels so she wouldn't go 'discovering' again.

After crawling through the vents I landed in a supply closet and prepared myself. It's definitely fair to say stealth is my strong suit, I'm more of a bust in and kick whoever's ass is in my kinda girl so this is sort of difficult for me. Well at least I've got something to use as a backup plan.

It also doesn't help that there are guards in this place and I'm certain they're not with Interpol. I walked around the corridors looking for something out of place, but everywhere had the same look of pale cream walls and mahogany doors so I'm not really getting any clues. It's too dangerous to just stroll about the offices so I've been eavesdropping every time I starting to hear voices and the most interesting thing I've got is what's happening on Steve's bachelor party. Wait a second that voice sounds familiar.

"Ok I'll be ready to leave when you get here"

**Neyla**

I fought the urge to burst in and tear her head off so I could get more information, but it's painful to just sit and wait after so long, still I have to confirm my theory.

"No those fools at Interpol don't suspect a thing I can't say I'm surprised, even the Contessa didn't figure out what you were planning"

What does she mean? The Contessa was a member of the Klaww gang right?

"They're so deluded Arpeggio, every time you mention the Cooper Gang they latch onto the information like its their last life line, it seems it wasn't just that naive rabid vixen obsessed with them"

She's been working for Arpeggio all this time that traitorous bitch! You know what screw stealth plan I'll show her a rabid vixen!

"Tata love" she hung up as I burst through the door.

I wasted no time as my fist connected with her face before she could even register who was in the room. Remembering my shock pistol I fired wildly at her however she dodged my attacks and whipped the pistol out of my hand.

"Well well Ironsides long time no see" she smirked.

"Traitor you'll pay for what you've done" I growled as I charged at her.

She quickly cracked her whip causing me to jump to avoid the attack, but it managed wrap around my wrist.

"You're making this far too easy Foxy."

She seems to forget while she may have a small speed advantage on her side I was always stronger. I smirked back at her as I took hold of the whip both hands and yanked hard enough for her to stumbled towards me and quickly delivered a kick to her gut forcing her to let go. This was going to be a brawl pure and simple.

She lunged at me as I disposed of the whip, but I managed to bring my left arm up to block her and countered with a right hook. She grabbed my arm and tossed met to floor however I managed pulled her down with me. We rolled across the room trading blows, both of us trying to gain an advantage over the other. There was scratching, hair pulling, strangling and a quite a bit biting my part(I was kind of playing up to the whole rabid thing) along with the usual beating the hell out of each other, nothing was below par.

I eventually gained the upper hand and started pounding her into the ground. I didn't know if I'd be able to stop myself despite the fact I could be landed with a murder charge, but I'd never felt so good. Well that was until some jackass of a guard had dragged me off of her. As I started drawing my attention back to the rest of the room I found we had attracted quite a bit of attention. There were twenty guards in the room and thankfully I also noticed Roxy was already busy with half of them. I grabbed my fallen shock pistol and quickly scanned the room for my target when I heard the door slam shut. The coward was making a run for it and I'll be damned if I wasn't going after her, guards or not I'm far too close.

I made a run for the door only to be block by two of the idiots. I didn't care who got in my way, I was getting Neyla. I kicked the first one and shot second in the chest while the others tried to swarm me. As I fought the imbeciles trying to waste my time my only thought was get Neyla. I could faintly hear the sound of bones cracking and the thuds of bodies hitting the floor, but my gaze was firmly directed towards the door with that same thought replaying itself over and over again in my mind to the point where I recognised nothing else until I was suddenly in the middle of a corridor and confused how the hell I got there. I had no time to dwell on this however as I heard the sound of frantic running just ahead of me and saw **her**.

"NEYLA!" I roared as chased after her, rapidly firing my gun, not caring whether the shots hit her or not.

I saw her head turn slightly as she ran and witnessed her eyes widen in sheer disbelieve and fear in recognising me. Seeing that horror on her face only drove my bloodlust more till the point she was the only thing I saw. The only thing that alerted me that we'd ran outside was the cold wind I felt against my fur. I saw her jump and grab onto a rope ladder that seemed to appear out of no when finally my tunnel vision ended and I managed to see the massive blimp/complex above me. By the time I was close enough though the ladder was already out my reach even with my jumping ability.

"Au revoir Ironsides" I heard Neyla laugh as she continued up the ladder.

I let out a loud howl of frustration and tighten my grip on my shock pistol. I couldn't afford letting off a few shock rounds in case I missed Neyla and hit the blimp instead. There was no telling how flammable the gas it used was and I also didn't want a tone of metal landing on my head if it went down.

"Hey Carmelita!" Roxy called running towards me.

"She got away" I growled still staring in the direction the blimp went.

"Never mind that how'd you do that thing you did? It was soo cool."

I had no idea what she was talking about, but she seemed pretty excited about it.

"What thing?"

"What you mean what thing? One minute I see you clobbering guards left, right and centre then poof you're gone, it was totally awesome" she explained like a hyperactive chipmunk.

"I honestly don't know Rox, it's like you said one minute I was fighting then I was chasing Neyla, it just sort of happened."

"Weird"

"We need to find her Roxy"I said turning back to the blimp's direction.

"I know Fox I know we will" she said putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

And next time she won't escape from me!

**A/N: I've just been looking across some of my old story documents and saw what I originally was gonna call this story. Go on I dare you to guess it! Sorry if the fight scene sucks this really my first time writing one and I'm trying to describe how it plays out in my head. As for Carmelita teleporting I got it from the cops and robbers mini game in Sly 3 same place I got the idea of heat seekers. Just 2 or 3 chapters to go so until the next one**

**R&R**

**BYE!**


End file.
